


Kindred Spirits

by xNekorux



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Runeterra Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: Every love story has its flaws. Despite their differences, they were perfectly imperfect for one another, and that's what made their relationships all the more beautiful.Part 1 - Katarina x Ashe (Runeterra - League Universe)Part 2 - Leona x Diana (Runeterra - League Universe)Part 3 - Akali x Evelynn (Alternate - K/DA Universe)
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau, Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

**Kindred Spirits** _(Part One)_

The world has always been much bigger than anyone has ever imagined, and within its vast space of existence, many tales await to be told or known by those who seek for the truth.

In the aforementioned expanse though, there was always the chaos. Conflicts between nations and its people arise, yet among all the steels clashing and the blood being shed on the very earth, bonds were formed. Some of them too unbreakable to be cut off by those involved.

A Queen bound by the duty of her frigid kingdom and shackled to the path fate seemed to have woven for her, and the one that she possessed a forbidden yet genuine connection with. The latter being an assassin chained to her wicked nation's plans of domination and its sinister reputation painted with blood and death.

Seated on the throne in her castle, the Frost Archer maintained her regal mask while she addressed the issues of the people that came forth before her. It was a daily routine and whenever her mind wandered, the process would soon be done when she became conscious again. She would then have the opportunity to stand, excuse herself to the royal guardsmen before taking her leave, intending on retreating back to her chambers.

Unfortunately, she wasn't given a chance to have her day's rest.

"Your Highness!"

Recognizing the voice in an instant, Ashe spun around, the hem of her dress sweeping over the polished floor as she faced the high commander of her army. Just by judging from his expression, she already had a hunch on the reason behind his call for her attention.

"General Ragnar," Ashe greeted with a nod, prompting the man to bow back. "what seems to be troubling you?"

"A Demacian soldier has arrived at the gates." At the mention of the word Demacian, Ashe felt her stomach churn, hoping the hunch she was thinking about wouldn't prove true. "There is a battle currently commencing at _Tokogol_ , and the Demacians are requesting for our assistance in battle."

"Who are they up against?"

"Noxians, Your Highness. They seem to have discovered the hidden outpost the Demacians had set up there."

Ashe sighed. "What are they even doing being so close to the _Delverhold_?"

Ragnar pursed his lips for a moment. "I'm afraid I have yet to know the reason behind such, Your Majesty."

Shaking her head, she asked, "Are there any specific reports about who _exactly_ they're battling against?"

"The Hand of Noxus is leading the charge of the enemies." Ragnar said, and Ashe would've internally sighed in relief if he didn't add the next part. "But, reports say that the Sinister Blade is also involved in the battle."

The Queen thought about sending a fair amount of armed men and having them deal with it, but when she heard the last statement, she knew she had to do _something_ no one in her kingdom would approve of.

"You have my permission, general." Ashe said, maintaining a neutral expression. "Take whoever and whatever you need and provide the Demacians the assistance they require."

Ragnar nodded, saluting. "We will return bearing good news, Your Highness."

"And standing unscathed, please."

The general smiled, appreciating the genuine concern of the archer. "We'll certainly make an effort."

Ashe waited for the footsteps of the general to die down and once all she could hear were the distant sound of the soldiers preparing outside, she started towards her quarters. She had no intention in staying back and let all of it play out.

No, she would follow after her men, but under the shadows of the night.

To make sure no one checked on her, she spoke to the guards stationed at the end of the hall leading to her bedchamber, asking to not be disturbed for she intended to retire for the evening and finally sleep.

Once inside the bedroom, Ashe made her way to her wide walk-in closet, depositing her crown on the head stand at her vanity table before proceeding to the chest at the very end. She unclasped the latch and threw it open, withdrawing a set of light leather armor tinted with the color of black, which she swiftly threw on the moment she slipped her dress off herself.

As soon as she finished tightening the lacing of the armor and secured every other strap and latch around her arms and legs, Ashe grabbed the black cape and secured it over her shoulder, the tips of the silvery white animal fur lining the cape itself lightly brushing against her neck.

Ashe sighed when she spared a look at where the Avarosan bow was, shaking her head before grabbing her spare, unused steel bow stored at the back of the chest. Along with it, she took the quiver of steel arrows before finally walking out of the bedroom.

Preparations done, Ashe was soon out of the castle and had managed to sneak a horse from the stables. She and the mount she took snuck into the forest, galloping in the snow and through the trees as she maintained a reasonable distance away from her troops.

Harsh winds and the biting cold of the Freljord's weather, anyone who hadn't grown up to this type of climate would likely result with their fingers freezing off. The warm breath Ashe released could barely be seen as she sped through the forest, her concern increasing with every step her horse made and imprinted on the snow.

The travel was relatively long, but it didn't seem as such to the Queen. Instead of following her soldiers into the fray of the battle, she turned her horse and had it go around the battleground itself.

But as the horse galloped, Ashe kept her gaze keenly focused on the ongoing clash of swords and steel. Even with the disastrous fight, Ashe was able to spot Darius being flanked by a Trifarian soldier and a hulking man Ashe knew was the feared Benn Farron. The trio cut through their enemies one by one, proving to be unstoppable as they fought.

This was a peek of the inevitable. The war between Demacia and Noxus had been going on for so long that she was utterly certain that such wouldn't end even when she reached the age of her timely death. It gave her a glimpse of what will happen to herself and the sincere feelings she possessed for the Sinister Blade. The realization felt so... _painful_.

Gaze further drifting, Ashe abruptly pulled on the horse's reins and prompted it to come to a skidding halt once she spotted the red mane of the Noxian she's been seeking.

Unlike Darius and his two followers, Katarina and her own group of Noxian soldiers weren't faring quite well. They were being overwhelmed slowly but surely, but Ashe could do nothing but be a mere spectator and wait for her opportunity to take the Du Couteau away from battle.

Nerves rising and heartbeat quickening, Ashe pushed her anxieties aside and withdrew her bow, preparing an arrow if the situation left her no choice but to shoot for the sake of her secret lover.

"Fall back!" Came the distant yet sonorous sound of Darius' command, the Hand of Noxus clearly noticing the Freljordian troops heading towards them. They may be more than capable in going up against the Demacians, but with the added unforeseen forces that came, retreat was their best option.

Once the Noxians were focused on doing the given order, while the Demacians pulled back to regroup, Ashe spied a chance to finally take Katarina out of the battlefield.

" _Hya!_ "

The horse neighed before it sped to a gallop once again, this time they were heading towards the fight. Ashe made sure to keep her hood low as she rode towards Katarina. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw the redhead draw a blade and aim at one of the retreating Demacians soldiers.

Releasing the reins of her horse, Ashe quickly drew her bow and arrow once again. The bowstring was pulled back, snapping sharply once the royal released it and sent a steel arrow zooming towards Katarina.

A hiss of a colorful cuss left the Du Couteau's lips when the sharp edge of the arrowhead inflicted a cut on her forehand, prompting her to drop the blade she was holding to shortly clutch the now bleeding hand of hers.

Ashe pursed her lips, pushing the guilt back as she retook the reins of her mount with one hand, while the other reached to the side. The second the horse passed in front of Katarina, who tried jumping away to dodge the animal, Ashe grabbed the assassin's arm and slung her onto the back of the horse.

Katarina didn't recognize the archer immediately though. She didn't draw a dagger to stab the woman, but she did use it to threaten her. Blade poised right in front of her pale neck, Ashe kept her composure and steered the horse back to the direction where she came from.

There were other soldiers, mainly Demacians, that tried stopping them, but the steed they were on dodged them before their sword could cut through its flesh.

Ashe gasped when Katarina grasped her jaw from behind, forcing her to look up while she pressed her dagger closer to her throat. The assassin's face hovered over her shoulder, voice clearly reaching her ears as she emphasized her threat with a murmur.

"Now who the hell are you?" Katarina questioned, coming _this_ close to having her weapon slice through the skin of Ashe's throat.

Despite having a blade literally so close in slitting her throat, Ashe relaxed once the sound of the battle gradually grew distant in their ears. Once she was certain the lack of other galloping steeds was a sign of them escaping unfollowed, Ashe took a breath before finally giving the much needed clarification.

"Katarina, it's me."

Though it sounded as if the horse's hooves drowned out her words, Katarina seemed to have heard them quite clearly. Emerald eyes widening, the dagger was withdrawn and was soon sheathed back to where it was once in. Ashe gave a breath when Katarina released her, feeling the tension of the redhead dissipate from behind her.

"Were you... Were you the one who shot at me?"

Ashe wanted to say her apologies right then and there, but she kept her lips pursed as they rode back to her home. There was no insistence for an answer from the Noxian, but she still felt more than a little guilty in doing such thing.

They'll talk about it once they're somewhere safer than the icy wilderness of the Freljord.

For a long moment, Ashe thought Katarina was upset with what she did. Whenever they laid in bed with one another, she'd trace her fingers over the scars on the assassin's body and ask about them. Katarina was always more than happy to tell her the story of each and every one of them. It gave Ashe the opportunity to know more about her.

The guilt welling inside of her significantly decreased when Katarina delicately wrapped her arms around her waist, chin perching on her shoulder and head resting against the side of her own.

Katarina forgave her.

Not a word left either of them, but the gesture spoke volumes.

The trip back to the castle became a blur, making them feel like their time traveling together was too short. With a fair bit of difficulty, Ashe snuck Katarina into the vicinity, the tension that had taken over her merely leaving once they were both inside the royal bedroom.

Katarina was situated at one side of the bed, her green eyes following Ashe as the archer turned away and withdrew a small pack of medical equipment from the bedside drawer.

The scowls or glares Katarina always wore was nowhere to be found as she watched the Freljordian take care of the cut she had inflicted on her forehand.

Unlike the times she surprised the royal with a visit, Ashe was always wearing either a regal gown, her everyday navy blue and gold attire or a simple nightwear that even Katarina questioned if it was enough to keep the woman comfortable in the cold. Right now though, the familiar leather armor and dark fur-adorned cape was becoming more and more of a signature look for Ashe, especially when she had her secret rendezvous with Katarina herself.

"Why did you take the shot?" Katarina asked, feeling more curious rather than angry.

Ashe, who was cleaning the wound, glanced up at her, lips curling downward. "It was either I let you kill that soldier, or I stop you."

"You don't even know him."

"I know that he's an ally."

"Am _I_ not your ally?"

Sighing, Ashe raised her head and met Katarina's gaze. "You know how I am, Katarina. I couldn't just stand there and let you do what you wanted onto him."

"He wasn't the only one I threw a dagger at." Katarina then gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'm not angry, if that's what you're thinking. I just want to know why you did it."

"And I told you why, didn't I?"

Katarina didn't say anymore, especially when she heard the frustration hinting in Ashe's voice. She waited until the archer finished with her forehand, which was blanketed with a cool salve upon the finish of the treatment. Ashe was storing the medical equipment back in the drawer when Katarina chose to speak up again.

"Are you alright?" She queried, noting how Ashe grew tense yet again.

"I should be the one asking you that." Ashe said, standing up and heading towards the closet, where she intended to disrobe herself and change into her evening attire.

Katarina left the bed, trailing after the archer and leaning on the doorway as she watched her lover begin in undressing the armor from herself. "There's something else on your mind. Tell me."

"There are many things on my mind, Katarina. I'm afraid listing them out would just be a waste of time."

"Why not tell me the one that involves me?" Katarina then gave a small shrug when Ashe briefly turned to look at her. "I'm more than certain that you have something to say about me. Especially if you start with the question why I was even in that battle in the first place."

"That battle made me realize something." Ashe said, finally clad in nothing but garments that barely kept her decent from the Noxian's gaze.

"And what's that, hmm?"

"That when the time comes, you'll..."

In a heartbeat, Katarina's response was, "I will _never_ hurt you."

"You don't know that. Wait, no... Actually, you do. Of course you _do_ know. You won't _want_ to hurt me, but you also won't have the _control_ to even refuse." Ashe emphasized, undressing completely and giving the assassin a view only she herself has ever seen.

And maybe the archer's oathbound as well. The thought made her fingers twitch, but she pushed her jealousy aside and focused on their current conversation.

"Are you saying you think I'll hurt you in the end?"

"I know you will, because you won't have another _choice_." Ashe told her, sounding resigned at the thought.

"Why does it sound like you want me to leave?" Katarina questioned, looking and sounding confused as she gradually became stressed. "To turn my back on our relationship?"

Ashe sighed and shook her head, turning away as she slipped a nightgown on. Once she was dressed for the night, she left her closet, walking past Katarina, who followed closely after her.

"You and I are far too different. It's what I realized when I saw that battle. It showed me that one day, you and I will be fighting one another. You at the end of my arrow, while I at the end of your dagger."

"And now you want me to leave?"

"I don't... want to love you." Ashe said, turning to face Katarina with her stoic expression evidently cracking. Her eyes shined with heartache as she said, "But I do. I love you so much that it's utter _agony_ that one day, one of us would fall, and it's because of the other."

Katarina stepped forward, cupping Ashe's cheek. "I would never even _think_ about killing you. You _know_ what I feel about you. Isn't that enough of a reassurance?"

Ashe gave a soft, sarcastic laugh before she shook her head and pulled away from her touch. "Where does your loyalty stand, Katarina?"

"What?"

"Where does your loyalty stand?"

"To Noxus, of course." Katarina said, immediately adding, "But to you, too. You know that."

"You're not the first one."

Katarina's eyebrows furrowed at that. "What do you mean?"

"There was someone. A man. I... I loved him."

"Tryndamere?"

Ashe shook her head. "No, not him. He was someone I met _before_ I wielded the Avarosan bow. If he didn't turn out how he had, he would've been my oathbound now. A lover I would have given my all to."

"Where is he now?" Was Katarina's even question, form becoming rigid as she resisted the urge to hunt down the aforementioned man.

"I killed him."

Katarina was overcome by surprise, her eyes widening as she looked at Ashe's resentful expression. "You killed him...?"

"He attempted stopping my mother's search for Avarosa's throne and when they both clashed with one another, I got in the way and stopped my mother from executing him." Ashe gave another sarcastic laugh, regret flashing in her eyes. "Mercy won over me. My heart wouldn't let her take him from me as well, and so, I had him spared."

Katarina stayed quiet, her eye flickering to Ashe's hands, which balled up into fists.

"He came after us and because of his ambush, that's when I lost everything." Ashe's eyes resembled ice that were so close in cracking as she recalled the painful memory of her past. "If I had only let my mother do what was needed, then maybe she'd be here with me, accompanied by her oathbounds... My father."

Ashe reached up and touched her neck, wordlessly telling another message as she continued.

"He chased after me. Tried choking the life out of my eyes. He didn't want me to find Avarosa's Throne, for his undying loyalty was dedicated to Lissandra." A bitter smile as she quoted the perpetrator's words. "Sleep. Sleep, my love. Even the memory of your mother's quest must die."

Katarina moved her hand until it was caressing Ashe's neck, which looked so delicate. To think someone nearly ended her life by taking advantage of its vulnerability, it made her blood boil.

"He loved me, I loved him... It wasn't enough."

"I'm not him." Katarina murmured, her shaping into a frown. "Though now I see why you think this romance of ours wouldn't hold."

Ashe gave a heavy sigh, making it seem as if the world's burden was on both their shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Katarina, embracing the Noxian in a manner that made the latter feel as if she was saying farewell.

"I love you, Katarina. I truly do, but it's time for us both to face reality."

Maybe because Ashe _was_ bidding farewell.

Katarina reciprocated the embrace, holding Ashe tighter than she usually did. "Don't make me do this."

"You need to." Ashe whispered, both of their hearts aching within their chests. "It sounds selfish and unreasonable, but... I prefer meeting you on the battlefield as the Sinister Blade rather than the woman I wish to share my entire lifetime with."

Katarina felt Ashe begin to pull back, but she didn't let her. She kept her held in her arms, lips pursing as she firmly hugged the archer. "Do you really want this to end?"

Any response other than the most dreaded would have been preferable, but Katarina was just met with disappointment and heartbreak.

"...I do."

The two of them slowly separated from one another with Katarina averting her gaze to the side, while Ashe reached up to stroke the Noxian's cheek this time. The latter's lips quivered as she tried uttering something, only for her words to be caught in her throat.

"You've made me so happy, Katarina." Ashe told her, smiling through the first tear that fell. "I hope I did the same for you."

Katarina stayed quiet, eyes casting low as she refused to meet the Freljordian's blue gaze. They stayed in that position for a mere short moment before Katarina abruptly stepped away and headed towards the balcony.

"Katarina...-"

The Sinister Blade didn't seem to hear her. Either that, or she purposely disregarded her call, which she did. Katarina jumped off, landing easily on the snow before she ran off, looking as if she had just assassinated someone and was off to make her escape.

Ashe stepped out into the open balcony, her warm tears becoming cold as she stared after the vibrant red hair that was soon swallowed by the cover of trees and snow. A shaky breath left her parted lips as she embraced herself and uttered a soft farewell.

"Goodbye, my love."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Three days passed before two of the Noxian commanders returned to Noxus after the battle at Tokogol, Katarina was given little to no time on recovering, for Swain had another mission for her. She and Talon were expected to lead troops of Noxians against an outpost the Demacians have set up at _Nockmirch_.

Talon seemed to have caught wind of Katarina's high-strung self, but he made no comment about it. Instead, he kept to himself and mostly handled in giving orders once they neared the post they intend on launching an assault against.

Throughout the bloody battle, many fell from both sides. They would be lying if they claimed it was an absolute victory, for they lost more men than they expected. Regardless, Katarina stood among the field littered with either corpses or dying soldiers that were taking their last breath.

Blood dripped from the blades she wielded and seeing them drop little by little on the dirt, it further increased the frustration she's been keeping in for the past couple of days.

"Katarina?"

"Chase after them." Katarina ordered Talon, who had just approached her. "As much as possible, don't let a single one escape."

Talon knew they had already won and that they could finally lay their weapons down and return with good news, but his loyalty was not only pledged to Noxus but the Du Couteau as well.

"They won't survive." Was what Talon guaranteed before he led their forces to the direction where the Demacians have retreated off to.

Katarina watched with a blank gaze as the soldiers marched forward, giving chase to their retreating enemies. She blamed them. Blamed the Demacians for the agony ringing in her heart. This was her way of taking out her anger, releasing the emotions she was constricting within her.

As the Sinister Blade remained rooted in her place, a black shadowy fog began to surround her. She looked to her right, then to her left, the grasp on her blades tightening when she spied the image of blue flame-like eyes and an outline of a wolf's head in the midst of the smoky mist.

"Run, little prey. Show me fear and let my hunt be enjoyable." Came a deep, gruff and guttural voice, one that would normally send shivers down people's spines.

"Not her, Wolf. Her time has not come... yet." Was another voice, this one much lighter, delicate and silvery. "Them."

The fog suddenly vanished and Katarina heard a bone-chilling growl before she spied a head of a wolf rush past her, its smoke-like body leaving a fading trail as it rushed towards the direction, where Talon and the rest of the Noxians went to.

"All who run are _mine!_ "

Before Katarina could wonder what that was, the pristine color of white entered her peripherals. When she turned to face what or who it was, she found a dark mask where a gentle blue glow can be found staring right at her. Thick white mane flew with the blowing wind, the pristine coat of the creature reminding Katarina of nothing but the word innocence.

In all her life, Katarina never expected she'd catch sight of the legendary Kindred. The same one that has stalked Valoran all these centuries. Right before her was _Lamb_ , while the one from earlier was none other than _Wolf_.

"Rest easy, human." Lamb said in a voice as light as feather, one that could assure anyone of their worries. "We have not come for you. Not today, at least."

Unlike Wolf, Lamb took her time in passing through the body-littered field, bow in hand as she danced from one fallen soldier to another. One by one, she ended their lives, bringing them peace and the end of agony and their lives.

Though she and Wolf contradicted with one another, they clearly lived in harmony. It reminded Katarina of how she and Ashe were.

While she killed not only because of the given command but also the thrill that came along with it, Ashe killed only because it was needed and she was left with no choice but to end another's life. An assassin accompanied by murder and an archer that lived alongside mercy.

"Kindred...-"

"Lamb." Came the swift but soft correction. "I am only Kindred if Wolf is with me."

Katarina nodded once as she trailed along Lamb, who approached one dying soldier after another. "You and Wolf, how long have you both been with each other?"

"Ever since we found each other."

"You've never fought?"

Lamb shook her head, sending another bolt of white into another soldier's chest. "Why would we? He and I are Kindred."

"No matter how much your nature opposes one another?"

Lamb lowered her bow, turning to face Katarina. The blue spirit-like color behind her mask making the Noxian shift in slight discomfort. "I sense conflict within you, human. And heartache."

Katarina felt defensive all of sudden, not liking how Lamb easily figured her out. "I'm just asking questions."

"Why do humans lie?" Lamb asked more to herself rather than Katarina. "Lying will do nothing but prolong a fabricated story that will end with agony and tears. Wolf loves them."

"What would you and Wolf do if something tried bringing you apart?"

"Simple. We kill them." Lamb sounded as if she had smiled underneath her mask. "Nothing could ever tear us apart, for neither one can be _truly_ one without the other."

"Killing won't exactly fix _my_ situation." Katarina muttered under her breath, feeling foolish that she was asking Lamb of all people about her personal life. "It'll only worsen it, even."

"Do you know why a wolf and a lamb has walked these lands for centuries? Together?"

Katarina's gaze snapped back to Lamb, eyebrow raising as she waited for her to continue.

"It is because we _choose_ to be together no matter how different we may seem to be. Wolf is afraid I would one day run from him, for those who fear him had done so." Once again, Katarina could hear the smile in Lamb's voice. "He is foolish whenever he thinks of such, for I will _never_ be afraid of him. But nonetheless, he is my other half."

"And you are happy?"

"We always have been." Was Lamb's swift and earnest reply, jumping towards another dying soul and shooting yet another bolt. "And there are many years ahead of us that we look forward to."

Katarina remained in her place, idly watching as Lamb continued onward. Her gaze eventually casted up to the sky, watching as the clouds shifted in the slowest, natural motion. She sheathed her blades and started towards one of the few horses that were roaming the field, their riders already dead and missing from their saddles.

Remaining where she was would only be a waste of time. It was time that she called off their chase and returned to the Noxian Empire.

After all, she had a journey to the Freljord waiting for her upon the end of this mission of hers.

.....

.....

.....

A day later, back at the Freljord, Ashe was situated at the end of a long, wooden table adorned with intricate carvings. She was accompanied by the members of her royal council and of course her only oathbound, Tryndamere.

The council members each gave their reports about the kingdom and its current state and the concerns that required her attention. Ashe spoke and her lips moved to say what was needed and to give the orders that were asked for, yet her mind kept wandering.

Seated on the throne-like chair, one that was vastly different from the much plain-looking ones the others were settled on, Ashe tapped her fingers on the table and waited for the entire meeting to pass.

The last report was about the battle at Tokogol. There weren't any significant casualties since the Noxians had retreated when their forces arrived, so that particular matter was quick to be acknowledged and dealt with.

Out of everyone in the room, it seems that Tryndamere was the only one who took notice of the shift within Ashe. Her eyes didn't look as lively as it always were and recently, she's been quite restless. He was growing worried of this abrupt change in her.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Every council member responded back in perfect unison.

"Then this meeting is adjourned."

The council bowed in synchronization before they all stood up and departed from the room, leaving their two leaders alone with one another. Ashe remained on her seat, waiting for Tryndamere to take his own leave. That was until she noticed that he had no intention in doing so and was apparently waiting for her.

"What is it?"

"You are tense."

"When was I ever not?" Ashe responded back, suppressing a sigh.

"Something is clearly troubling you." Tryndamere leaned on the armrest at his left, bringing himself closer to her. "As your bloodsworn, I think I have the right to at least know what's causing you distress, and I am fairly certain it's not the meeting we just had with the council."

Ashe shook her head, half-heartedly waving a dismissive hand. "It is best that you don't involve yourself with this matter in my mind. Though I assure you, it does not pose as danger to our people."

"Ashe," Tryndamere reached forward and placed a hand over the much delicate one still tapping on the table. "you can't expect me to just turn a blind eye on this problem of yours. Keeping it won't fix it."

"Regardless, problem or not, it's already been dealt with accordingly, therefore, there is nothing for you to be concerned about."

Tryndamere stayed his hand over hers, his jade green eyes auditing her for any hints that could possibly tell her what she was thinking about. Though he did this for so long, Ashe seemed to be preoccupied with her thoughts for her to actually notice his keen gaze.

"You've fallen in love."

Ashe's eyes widened before it snapped towards Tryndamere, who wore a small perceiving smile upon the meeting of their eyes.

"You've fallen in love," Tryndamere repeated his words, adding, "yet not only with me but with _another_."

"Don't be ridiculous." Ashe said, shaking her head dismissively. "I told you that you will be my first and only bloodsworn...-"

"But that doesn't mean you can't fall in love with another." Tryndamere said, smiling understandingly. "A Warmother like you is expected to have many husbands, yet you chose to settle for one. Me."

"And it will remain as such."

"Not unless I give you the consent to wed another."

"Tryndamere."

"I have always thought of the council pressuring you to take on another bloodsworn and I've already prepared myself for it." Tryndamere explained before shrugging and leaning back on his chair, taking his hand away from Ashe. "In fact, I suppose I'm a bit happy that you've found another person that seems to have captured your interest."

"I didn't say anything of a sort."

"You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes. You miss someone. Terribly, actually."

"My mother, Tryndamere. And my father. I miss _them_. No one else." Ashe tried lying. Although the way she said it was smooth and so believable, her husband didn't seem to believe her for a second.

Additionally, it was surprising for her that Tryndamere didn't even seem to be bothered by the idea of her falling in love with another. Of course she had yet to tell him who it was and that she actually did fall in love with someone.

"Ashe, you're my wife. I _know_ how you always act, and right now, you're lying." Tryndamere then chuckled. "I can't even bring myself to be mad. Whoever this other person is, they must mean something to you."

Ashe sighed deeply in exasperation, shaking her head as she contemplated if it would actually be best if she did tell Tryndamere who it was. He was showing genuine support and didn't show any signs of anger whatsoever.

"How are you not even furious?"

"About what?"

"About what you're assuming."

"That's because I just want you to be happy." Tryndamere offered a delicate, sincere smile that he only showed to her and no one else. "If this person you're missing will lift up your spirits, then may Avarosa bless him."

There seemed to be no harm in Tryndamere knowing the truth. He deserved that and an apology as well for the infidelity she had done. She acted so selfishly and she could feel the long-disregarded guilt overwhelm her.

"I'm so sorry, Tryndamere..." Ashe said, hints of her guilt showing in her eyes.

Tryndamere shook his head, dismissing her apology with a smile. "When the heart speaks, you listen. That's what Braum told me. Now stop filling yourself with unnecessary guilt and tell me who's the man I'll be soon calling my fellow oathbound."

It was now or never.

"...Woman."

Tryndamere quirked an eyebrow. "A woman?"

Ashe mutely nodded.

"The one you fell in love with, it's a woman?"

"Yes."

"Unorthodox, yet acceptable." Tryndamere said after much thinking, nodding his head. "Though I'm a bit surprised since I never expected you to be attracted to women."

"It was an unforeseen development, believe me."

"I _do_ believe you. Now, who's the fine young woman that has charmed my wife?"

Ashe fixed her gaze on Tryndamere, her eyes gauging any other reactions from her oathbound. When the man showed nothing but a patient look, one that was quite uncharacteristic of him to display, Ashe exhaled and finally uttered the truth.

"Katarina."

Tryndamere stared, his eyebrows knitting together. "Katarina who?"

Ashe quietly swallowed the lump in her throat before saying, "Katarina Du Couteau."

A long, long moment passed and Ashe was unable to meet Tryndamere's gaze, while the mentioned barbarian settled back on his chair and seemed to be processing what he just heard. He absently stared across him, visibly in a daze as he tried deciphering if his wife was jesting or not.

Unfortunately, the anxious look on the archer's face was more than enough to tell him that Ashe was indeed _not_ joking.

"You... are in love with a Noxian?"

Ashe shook her head and said, "It doesn't matter now. I've already ended the relationship, so there's honestly no point in discussing this further."

"Wait a second." Tryndamere stopped Ashe from walking off when she stood up, standing as well and grasping her arm. "You genuinely love her? A Noxian? The Sinister Blade?"

Tryndamere honestly expected that Ashe may have developed feelings for a young yet strong and brave warrior forged through the ruthless blizzard and the dangers of the Freljord's wilds. He didn't expect his wife to even _consider_ someone as bloodthirsty and murderous as Katarina. 

The assassin was even an infamous Noxian noble and commander. Just by thinking of the possible scandal this would cause and the threat it will befall their tribe, Tryndamere needed to know that Ashe was certain with these feelings of hers, or if she's just being manipulated by that conniving redhead.

"Relationship or not, does anybody else know?" Tryndamere asked, concern for not only their people, but for Ashe as well, flashing in his eyes.

"No, you're the only one that I ever told about it." Ashe murmured, the guilt returning in her gaze.

"Did you say anything to her? Any valuable...-"

Ashe once again shook her head. "She never asked, I never told."

"And you're certain that she feels the same for you?"

"I... don't know." Ashe murmured, a melancholic expression taking over her face. "I know the consequences that would come if our relationship had gone public, therefore, I've finally put an end to it. There's no more between us. The next time we clash swords with the Noxians, I'll personally shoot an arrow through her heart if she'd be there in the middle of the battle."

It was Tryndamere's turn to frown. He could see how just by saying those words, it hurt her. He may not know the entire story about the two of them, but it was clear that Katarina seemed to have snuck her way into the Queen's heart.

With the decision he eventually came to terms with choosing, Tryndamere stepped closer to Ashe and pulled her in for a hug, enveloping her slim body in his much bigger and hulking one. The archer reciprocated, but stayed quiet.

"For once in your life, Ashe... Choose for yourself. Not for somebody else."

"Wait... You..." Ashe retracted, looking up to the taller man as she asked, "You're alright with it? Alright with _her_?"

Tryndamere gave a half-hearted scoff. "This'll take time for me to adjust and I'll likely _never_ be alright with Noxians, but if this particular one makes you happy... Who am I to stop you?"

"Tryndamere..."

"You're a Warmother, Ashe. Though Katarina will never be capable of siring a child for you, if she feels the same way for you as you do for her, then there's no question you'd be much safer even when I'm not here."

"You're... taking this awfully well."

"You took me as your bloodsworn and adopted my tribe into yours when everyone thought I was _'touched by dark magic'_." Tryndamere reminded, shaking his head at the memory of his initial reluctance. "You also told me about Maalcrom and your history with him. Honestly, I'm beginning to think you're attracted to those who may bring you danger."

That managed to coax a small, airy laugh from Ashe. "I think _I'm_ the one that attracts them. Either way, I see your point."

Tryndamere gave her a kiss on the forehead before he pulled away completely, stroking her cheek before glancing at the nearby window. A window that's literally three floors up from the ground. He had spied a flash of black and red there and now that he knew about Katarina, he had a hunch on what caught his eye.

"I should take my leave. You seem to have a visitor."

Ashe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but nonetheless stayed silent as Tryndamere finally took his leave. She stood there in the middle of the council room for a fairly long moment, trying to figure out what Tryndamere meant.

A soft thud suddenly sounded behind her, making her realize what her oathbound was referring to.

"You told him."

Ashe withheld a sigh as she stepped away from the table and spun around to face the newly-arrived assassin. She could hear her heart call for the Du Couteau, who stood a fair distance away from her. The hood of the cloak she was wearing was pulled back, fully revealing the red mane and emerald eyes the archer missed incredibly.

"What are you doing here?" Ashe queried in a near whisper, her heart beginning to pound in her ears.

"I couldn't stay away."

"You should have." Ashe replied in an instant, swallowing quietly. "It's unwise for you to come back like this."

"I have a reason." Katarina said with a certain look. "Or if I were to be more specific, I found _the_ reason to come back."

"And what may that be?"

"I met Kindred."

Ashe's eyes widened, a chill running through her at the mention of such. Her eyes immediately audited Katarina, searching for any possible life-threatening wounds or injuries. Even when she found none, there was still fear and concern for the Noxian's safety.

"Were you in battle?"

"Recently, yes." Katarina answered truthfully, approaching Ashe step by step. "But, I wasn't injured, that much I can assure you."

Ashe nodded, feeling a sense of relief wash over her. "That's good to hear. Though it does not explain how you've encountered Kindred and why you've returned here."

"I spoke to Lamb," Katarina started, stopping when she was finally right in front of Ashe. "and she made me realize something."

Katarina reached up and cupped Ashe's cheek, while the archer became still right before her. She felt a bit happy though, especially when Ashe didn't retreat from her touch.

"I know you and I are different from one another, but that doesn't mean you and I will never be able to have a life together." Katarina uttered in a murmur, a deeply meaningful look in her eyes. "Just because everyone else thinks we're not meant for each other doesn't mean we aren't."

"What're you trying to say?"

"We have a _choice_ , Ashe. We choose for ourselves. We choose who we hate, we choose who we love. And in this situation, I choose to love _you_."

It felt so singular for her to be so open to someone. To be so vulnerable to the point that she can be easily taken advantage of. Katarina knew Ashe wouldn't do such a thing, so maybe that's why she could bring her heart out in the open like this.

"Don't leave me, Ashe. Don't make _me_ leave you."

"Do you honestly love me as much as I love you?" Ashe asked in a hesitant whisper, the look in her eyes clearly telling Katarina that she was afraid of her answer.

"I do. I really do." Katarina took one of Ashe's hands, enveloping it in her own as she said, "If our love is to remain hidden forever, I don't care. As long as I know you're willing to hold on despite our differences in background and whatever else, I will stand by you. In and out of battle, my blade is yours. And so is my heart."

"What about our responsibilities? The consequences?"

"We can face them together." Katarina said, sounding utterly sure with her words. "I may be fighting for Noxus, but Ashe, I promise you that you will _never_ see me standing against you when the inevitable comes. I _will_ stand by you and fight _with_ you. That is, if you'll have me."

Ashe stared at her, not at all expecting everything she was promising to her. It all felt so surreal and unbelievable. She wanted to say something. A lot of things, even. But, what she found herself doing was delicately grasping Katarina's cheeks and pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

Both of their eyes fluttered close as their lips met, their hearts quickening as they both told one another how much they missed each other through that kiss alone.

Ashe gasped ever so softly as she and Katarina broke their lips away from one another, the two of them gazing into each other's eyes as they basked in the aftershocks of their passionate kiss.

"We will continue our duties, Ashe," Katarina whispered, gently brushing the archer's hair away from her face. "and I'll continue loving you 'til my last breath."

A sincere smile finally shaped Ashe's lips. It was a sight that Katarina drastically missed.

"I... can honestly say the same, my love."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kindred Spirits** _(Part Two)_

Rocks and pebbles tumbled over the cliff as the three Lunaris skidded to a halt, facing the unfortunate fate of being cornered by their rival tribe. They've been running for so long and was hoping the Solaris that pursued them would've given up, but the latter was relentless.

The father and mother pushed their young son behind them, raising their falcata swords, the moonsilver of their weapons reflecting the shine of the moonlight itself. Right in front of them, five Solari soldiers emerged from the cover of the trees and joined them at the small clearing, gold spears and swords raised and prepared to spill blood if need be.

"Please," The father spoke pleadingly. "we do not wish for any bloodshed."

"Then come with us." The one that stood ahead of the five guards said, his cold stare guaranteeing the man and his family no safety whatsoever.

"You'll only cage us. Shackle us." The mother claimed, her words pointing out nothing but the truth. "That is a fate we will not have our son suffer."

"You are in no position to demand, nor negotiate your fate." Another guard said, sounding as if what he said was also truth itself. He and his fellow Solari seemed to firmly believe that the Lunari didn't deserve the _'luxury'_ of mercy, only because they worshipped a different light and held a different belief.

"If they are in no position to do so, then who are you to claim such?"

Looking over to their right, the Solaris found themselves face to face with the Aspect of the Moon, who stood tall and proud with her Crescent Moonblade. The moment the Solari turned their weapons onto her, she activated _Pale Cascade_ , but remained from where she stood.

Diana looked over the shoulder of the guards, meeting the father's gaze. She glanced at the right, wordlessly telling her to head towards that direction before she simply said, "Go."

The mother sheathed her sword and picked their son up before she rushed off, thanking the Moon for her arrival. The father gave Diana a nod of thanks before he followed after his family.

"They're getting away!"

Before two of the guards could break from their formation to chase after the departing family, Diana swung her Moonblade and sent a bolt of lunar energy in an arc, forcing the guardsmen to halt their pursuit and face her.

"Are you that confident you can take us all on?" The leader of the group asked, pointing his sword at her.

"A fight is unnecessary," Diana then raised her weapon. "but unavoidable."

Upon the finish of her statement, Diana swung her Moonblade once again, unleashing a much bigger and more powerful bolt of lunar energy. Though a spear was thrown and an arrow was shot at her, the two projectiles were merely deflected by her shield. The second her ability struck the guards, two were thrown to the dirt while three were flung over the edge of the cliff, their quick reflexes saving them as each of them held on for dear life.

The two guards pushed themselves up and grabbed the nearest weapons around them, but when they stood against Diana, the latter merely glanced at the three others hanging on before she said, "Now you decide your people's fates."

Diana turned and headed off to where the family ran, leaving the two Solaris to decide whether they chase after her now, or let her go and settle on assisting their fellow guardsmen from their perilous situation.

Traversing through the forest, Diana left false trails to deter those who would dare try and track down the family she had helped escape. For what seemed like hours, she did that over and over again to ensure the safety of her fellow Lunari.

When she reached another cliffside, this one being far from the initial location she was in, Diana allowed herself to take a breath. She may be an Aspect, but that certainly didn't mean she did not possess the need to satisfy her hunger. There was still the basic needs of a human, and right now, she felt awfully hungry.

Diana glanced over her shoulder and back to the forest, contemplating if she should go and scour for food. Feeling too physically exhausted from all the trails she fabricated and the time she journeyed through the forest, Diana decided to take a seat on a rock at the side.

With her weapon leaning against one of the bigger rocks at the side, she took a deep, relaxing breath before withdrawing a folded paper she had picked up when she was trailing after the Solari earlier. Unfolding it, she read the orders scribbled on the paper, which told her of a raid the Solaris intended on doing onto a tiny village rumoured to house a few Lunaris.

The planned assault was scheduled to be done in two days.

A quiet scoff left her as she shook her head and tore the paper to pieces. Tomorrow, she'll make her way to that village and warn them of the attack. She'll do everything in her power to protect them from those who wish to snuff them out one by one.

**_Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!_ **

Whoever it was that seemed to have followed her actual trail, Diana assumed they had a death wish.

In a flash, Diana snatched the Crescent Moonblade and raised it at her supposed foolish enemy, the lunar energy within her body beginning to surge as she prepared herself for another fight.

Of course what she didn't expect was to see familiar bright and wavy auburn tresses, cognac brown eyes and a face she just knew too well for her to forget so easily. Not only did this person's arrival surprised her, but the fact that the legendary Zenith Blade and Shield of Daybreak was sheathed and hooked behind her, it already told her that there was no desire for combat.

Yet Diana kept her hold on her weapon.

"Diana."

"...Solari."

The subtle hopeful gleam in the Radiant Dawn's eyes faltered evidently, but with the resigned expression on her face, it was quite clear she expected it. Not letting such deter her, Leona took a step forward, only to prompt Diana in pointing her Moonblade at her, wordlessly telling her not to proceed any further.

"Came to burn me with sunfire?" Came Diana's bitter question as she remained cautious against the woman she had once been close to.

"I came here to do nothing of the sort." Leona replied, clearly also expecting the resentful snark. "I am here not as the Radiant Dawn, nor a Solari."

"Then who are you here as, hmm?" Diana questioned, her vexation ringing in her tone.

"I'm here as Leona. _Just_ Leona." Her face then shifted into a look of anticipation. "The same one that you've always been close to."

" _Was_ close to."

Leona's eyes casted low at that, looking as if she was just pierced by a sword through her heart, which indeed had taken a blow from that simple correction alone. She lightly shook her head once, murmuring, "I... refuse to believe that."

"Then you're more delusional than I always thought you were."

"Diana, please."

"If you came here to talk, leave." Diana said, shooting Leona a disdainful look. "I have no intention in speaking with someone who refuses to accept the truth."

"I'm not here to accept, nor deny, the truth that you speak of." Leona said before she advanced, stopping only when the very tip of Diana's blade was an inch or two away from her very own throat. It briefly reminded her of the time when she and Diana fought at the top of Mount Targon. Reminded her that she still walked and breathed because the woman spared her and chose to flee. "I am here for you."

"And what do you want from me? My surrender? My cooperation?"

"Your hand."

Diana's gaze lowered to Leona's right hand, which was unclad by its gold gauntlet and was now bare and vulnerable as it reached out and was offered.

"Please."

Her eyes zeroing in on the awaiting hand, Diana caught a glimpse of the past and the memories she had always been fond of deep inside. Even when she had left the Solari, she treasured the time she spent with Leona. It was a fact that she kept to herself and allowed not another soul in knowing.

"Diana...-"

When Leona made a move in walking around her blade, Diana's reflexes reacted, perceiving the movement as an attack. Her arm moved and performed a quick swipe against the other Aspect, who gasped as she dropped the gauntlet she was holding and held onto the hand that was now bleeding.

Diana's eyes widened, mainly in shock at what she had done.

Leona grasped her wrist to steady her hand, which trembled as blood seeped through the clean cut on her palm. She was somewhat thankful it was just a cut and that she didn't end up losing a finger or two, or her entire hand.

Not even the Sun's very light would heal this completely, for it was inflicted by the blade wielded by none other than the Chosen of the Moon. A scar would soon be on her palm and she was certain that every time she would look at it, she would feel nothing but misery.

The pain from her hand was more than bearable, but the agony in her heart was just _terrible_. It clenched and threatened to break as she watched a trail of crimson run down her wrist before falling on the dirt.

Lips shaping into a wounded smile, Leona asked with a slightly trembling voice, "Do you really want to hurt me?"

Instead of receiving an actual response, what she saw through her peripherals was Diana's afflicted expression before the latter turned away and hurried for a retreat. Leona didn't bother stopping her, her gaze merely trailing after the woman that chose to flee once again.

Even though she was the one that suffered a wound, Leona was the one who uttered quietly under breath, "I'm so sorry, Diana..."

As she said her whispered apology to no one and nothing but the cold evening itself, Leona was taken back to the time when these harsh nights weren't as numbing as this one.

 _"What if the lands at the south end of the village were actually resided by_ **_another_ ** _tribe?"_

_"That's just impossible. The Solari have always been the only ones here, no one else."_

_At the very end of the second floor of the library, two young Rakkorians of nineteen summers were huddled together, debating quietly about the book they were reading. Even though their conversation seemed to be so close in spilling into an argument, the two of them would always stop and smile at each other, wordlessly telling one another that both of their attempts of persuasion had once again ended in a tie._

_Late at night and the moon was up high in the clear midnight sky, providing them the only source of light for them to be able to properly read the texts in front of them._

_"Please don't tell me this is another coincidence." Diana said as she gestured at torn parts of the book on her lap. "This is like those other books we've read. They're always missing chapters."_

_"Maybe someone spilled something on the pages when they were reading this."_

_Diana turned to Leona, giving her a straight-faced expression. "Please, please,_ **_please_ ** _, don't tell me your excuses are going to get more and more ridiculous as we grow old."_

_Leona laughed at that, shushing herself with her own hand. "I'm just mentioning the possibilities."_

_"Either that, or that's what you_ **_actually_ ** _believe."_

_"I believe that we should be back in our homes, sleeping."_

_"If you wanted to sleep, then you could've just turned down my offer in perusing the archives."_

_"I like spending time with you. And, even if doing so would make me lose a few hours of sleep, then I suppose it's worth it."_

_Diana felt her cheeks become warm, shoulders slightly hunching for a moment. She gave Leona a nudge after a moment, lowering her head a bit in order to hide the redness she was sure was coloring her face. Compared to Leona and the others in the Solari, she's immensely paler, which would make her flushed face easier for her company to see._

_"Did you bring a spare blanket? It's cold." Diana queried, hoping it would distract Leona enough for her to remain unaware of her red cheeks._

_"You're already hogging the blanket." Leona pointed out in a deadpan manner before a fond smile eventually broke through._

_Just like what Leona had said, Diana was indeed hogging the blanket the former brought for both of them supposedly. Instead of further pointing it out, Leona pulled the blanket up and scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before closing the blanket around them as much as it could manage._

_And suddenly, Diana felt absolutely warm._

_"Better?"_

_A long moment passed yet Leona stayed her gaze on Diana, who stared back at her with those light amethyst eyes that naturally shifted its hues with the moonlight's reflection. It was like looking at the night sky and the way it seemed to sparkle resembled the breathtaking stars up above._

_Not a word left Diana. All she did was lean closer and that's when Leona felt a pair of soft and cool lips against her warmer ones._

_Leona was internally surprised at the gesture, but what it only gave her was a quickening heartbeat and the desire to further the unexpected yet simple kiss. She cupped Diana's cheek, deepening the kiss only for what felt like a fleeting moment before pulling back enough to break it._

_Their faces inches away from one another, breaths caressing each other's cheeks, Leona felt like she was about to burst with how rapid her heart was beating inside of her chest. Though a kiss from her closest friend was something she definitely didn't predict she'd receive, she found herself momentarily wondering why she didn't yearn for it sooner._

_"Much." Came Diana's late whispered reply._

_Leona herself felt warmer than ever._

Remembering that particular memory sent a bittersweet feeling to overcome Leona as she picked up her gauntlet and looked towards where Diana went off to.

The nights seemed warmer when Diana was right by her side.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The village was overshadowed by the shade of the clouds, which protected them from the glare of the sun shining above. The people were busily packing their belongings, most of them running from one point to another as they made sure to leave no trace of their presence in the village itself.

The elders thanked the Scorn of the Moon when she had warned them about the incoming raid. It gave them so much time to prepare for departure and a much bigger chance in avoiding slaughter in the hands of the Solari.

They may be capable of fighting against the mentioned tribe, but they were more than certain that they'd be outnumbered if they stayed and battled for their lives. Even Diana advised them not to do such.

Diana was just about to make herself scarce, when she came face to face with a fellow Lunari. His eyes were vibrant violet, but were shaded by the shadow of his hair. The Lunari crest proudly adorned his neck and chest, its symbols decorating the scarf draped over his shoulders. He stared at her with a blank expression, yet Diana felt another pair of eyes on her. It's as if she was being judged and each and every step of hers be scrutinized.

Feeling awfully uncomfortable, Diana chose to walk around the young man and tried proceeding with her departure, only to hear a soft and delicate voice whisper in her mind.

"Fleeing again?" The voice asked her, prompting her to freeze on the spot. "From whom and why?"

Diana slowly turned around and looked over to the Lunari she just walked past, finding him with his gaze fixated on her, lips formed in a firm line.

"What are you afraid of, Diana?"

Shaking her head as an attempt to rid the unknown voice in her head, Diana forced herself to ignore what she was hearing and make her hasty departure. Upon her turn and redirection of her gaze, her eyes could only widen at the sight of the Solari coming from the horizon.

Weapons drawn and battle cry echoing from where they were, it would seem that they've moved the schedule of the raid much earlier than intended. Diana spun around and shouted for everyone to depart now before the Solari reached the village itself.

Panic soon ensued and as the people took off, Diana found herself being flanked by many other Lunari warriors, each and every one of them opting to stay and hold back their rivals to ensure the complete escape of their families and fellow Lunaris.

The earth shook as a _Crescent Guardian_ emerged from behind them, bearing the sole purpose of protecting and accompanying them in the upcoming battle.

At her left, she found the young man that was staring at her earlier. A weapon materialized in front of him, one that seemed to resemble a rifle of some sort. Diana recognized it from the tales she had heard from the Lunaris she encountered in her wandering travels.

The man with her was Aphelios, the Weapon of the Faithful.

Heavy boots and the clanking of metal soon followed as the Solari finally reached them. The clashing of swords and spears and the cries of fury and pain echoed throughout the clash as both tribes engaged into a bloodbath.

Diana's shield kept her from being wounded so easily, using her Crescent Moonblade to do a sweep-like gesture, which sent the Solaris that tried surrounding her back from her. The moment they were on the ground, Aphelios was there to either slice their throats with his _Severum_ or launch a _Crescendum_ at them.

As she finished sending another guard back, Diana narrowly dodged a bolt of lunar energy that went over her head, causing her to turn to whoever it was responsible for it. She only realized then that she had apparently moved to the edge of the battle itself and now it was mostly her and Aphelios that could be found standing on this particular area.

Them, and the Radiant Dawn apparently.

Diana's eyes switched between Leona and Aphelios as the latter fired bullets of Lunar energy at the former, who deflected and blocked them with her golden shield. The moment Leona managed to dash close towards Aphelios, she gave a snarl as she swung her sword at him, landing a cut on the side of his torso before she bashed him away with her shield, sending him down the ground for a moment.

As Leona towered over Aphelios, her brown eyes suddenly flashed with a visible ring and flecks of gold, while the celestial power of the Sun seeped into her veins. She stopped herself, taking a deep breath as she suppressed the searing flame igniting within her.

The urge to bring down the scorching fire of the Sun onto the Lunari before her was immensely strong and she struggled in beating down the desire, her grip on her sword and shield tightening in a vice-like grip.

Diana recognized the stare, recalling the same fiery glare from their battle at the peak of Mount Targon. The sight of such prompted her to jump into the fight, thinking Leona was about to end Aphelios' life right then and there. She could not allow herself to let a fellow Lunari be harmed by anyone. Not even Leona could be an exception to that.

A loud _clang!_ echoed upon the clash of her Crescent Moonblade against the Shield of Daybreak, causing Leona to stumble back at the unexpected force behind Diana's strike. The second she lost her footing though, a bolt of Lunar energy pierced through her forearm.

The sound of the Zenith Blade dropping on the dirt fell in deaf ears as Diana's horror was amplified by what came next. Aphelios swiftly got up and rushed towards Leona, sending one _Crescendum_ after another.

Plate by plate, Leona's armor was forcefully removed from her and once she was vulnerable enough, she tried standing back to her feet and retreating, only for Aphelios to switch to his _Gravitum_ and root her in place.

Given no choice but to endure the incoming assault, Leona could only try and lift up her shield as her last line of defenses. Aphelios eventually sent the shield skidding to the side with the rain of chakrams he threw at her direction, his eyes glowing as he circled her, slicing through her skin with each swipe of his _Severum_.

"Agh...!" Leona gave a choked scream, hissing as her teeth clenched at the pain that soon flooded her entire body.

"No! Stop!" Diana tried calling out to Aphelios, but the mute Lunari merely glared at Leona as he continued inflicting cuts onto her assailable self.

When Aphelios jumped back and drew his _Calibrum_ to finally land the killing blow, Diana sent a rush of arrow-like Lunar blast towards him, throwing him off-balance and causing him to miss Leona's head by inches.

"Enough is enough!"

With that said, Diana sent a much stronger bolt towards Aphelios, making him crash against a boulder at the side, which rendered him unconscious upon the collision.

The moment Aphelios dropped to the ground and became somewhat hidden from anyone's eyes due to the brushes around him, Diana returned her focus on Leona, who was kneeling on the dirt, body littered with the lacerations Aphelios had done onto her.

The _Gravitum's_ lunar orbs disappeared around her, freeing her from its binding. Yet, Leona remained where she kneeled.

Body falling forward, Diana dropped her weapon and rushed towards Leona, catching her before she could crash onto the ground. Holding her by her waist, Diana's eyes filled with trepidation as she watched Leona sputter out blood through her lips.

"Leona!"

"D-... Dia... na..." Leona struggled to utter her name as more of her blood seeped through her lips.

Diana frantically looked around and once she was certain no one would notice them, she quickly gathered Leona in her arms and left the battle. It was one that needed her participation, but she couldn't bring herself to let Leona bleed to death and succumb to the wounds she has suffered.

Weapons forgotten, Diana struggled to traverse through the forest as she tried catching up to the Lunaris they've evacuated. There was more than one healer in this particular tribe and though Diana knew the chances of them saving the life of a Solari, most especially the Aspect of the Sun herself, was incredibly dim, she still wanted to try.

Either way, Leona was going to die. She wanted to at least exhaust all her efforts in attempting to save her.

Diana could hear the distant noise of the traveling group and even though they sounded so far, she felt a spark of hope for the dying warrior in her arms. She pushed onward, her arms beginning to feel the strain of carrying Leona while she ran as fast as her legs abled her.

The shallow breaths Leona took was becoming weaker and feebler by the minute and when it was near the level of being unheard, panic was gradually drowning Diana from within.

"Not now, Leona... Not now!" Diana said, her frustration lacing her words as she glanced down to the woman that encountered vast difficulty in keeping her eyes open.

In her rush, Diana's foot got caught into something, causing both her and Leona to tumble down the dirt with a firm thump. Leona gasped at the crash, while Diana cursed herself for even falling in the first place.

But once she tried picking Leona back up, a black mist began to swallow them. Teeth, sharp and beastly, snapped right in front of Diana's face, her eyes catching sight of a wolf's head before it merged back with the black smoke circling the two of them.

"Running away for my prey." Came a rumbling voice, excitement and fury fusing with one another as it spoke. "Not good."

"I'm afraid her time is up, Lunari."

Diana's eyes widened when a white figure emerged from the mist, its white coat and mane contradicting with the darkness that had enveloped them. It had dawned to her when she finally recognized the two beings, her grasp on Leona's body tightening.

"Kindred..." Was Diana's whispered realization.

"In the flesh!" Wolf growled happily, snapping his teeth inches away from Leona's head before he once again swirled around them.

Diana had always heard stories of them. They were supposedly tales that were told to children to scare them and prevent them from wandering the forests alone. But, another tale she had known about told her of the meaning whenever these two showed themselves to mortals.

It meant death was coming, let it be willing and peaceful or resistant and chaotic. Kindred was there to bring their end.

And now, they were there for Leona.

Lamb crouched right in front of her, bow held with one hand while the other reached out to touch Leona's shoulder, only for Diana to jerk back and refuse the touch for Leona's sake. Behind her, she heard Wolf growl in displeasure, clearly not appreciating her defiant move.

"You can't have her." Diana said decisively, pushing back the fear that was crawling up her spine. She needed to remain strong, for hers and Leona's sake.

While Wolf continued growling at her blatant resistance, Lamb merely tilted her head, seemingly understanding Diana's refusal in surrendering Leona to them.

"She has already reached the end of her time."

"She can still make it!" Diana protested, glaring back at the seemingly calm creature before her. "Remove yourselves from my path and I will show you!"

"Show us what?" Wolf grunted, snarling at her. "Show us how your people would turn her away? Release her, Lunari. Let me feast on her fear!"

Diana's eyes darted towards Wolf's floating head behind Lamb, a question fleetingly crossing her eyes as she heard his words. Lamb seemed to have understood what it was on her mind. Too distracted, Diana failed to notice Lamb reach out again and lay a hand on top of Leona's head, her fingertips lightly touching her hair.

"She has accepted her fate, Lunari. She is not afraid."

"But he said...-"

"She is afraid!" Wolf claimed with a wicked grin. "She is afraid of the forgiveness she'll _never_ have!"

Diana once again turned to look at Wolf. "Forgiveness...?"

"Yours." Lamb said, seemingly smiling sympathetically underneath her mask.

"Now let me feast!" Wolf said, shooting forward, only to be halted by the motion of Lamb raising her bow at her.

"I have heard of the destiny that befalls those who catch sight of you." Diana quietly uttered as she remained in holding Leona close to her, the blood of the Solari staining her clothing and armor. "If it truly is her time, then let me take her to the healers at least."

Wolf growled viciously at that, while Lamb sighed. "You are more relentless with your denial of her death than I had predicted."

"I'll be asking _my_ people to heal her. The worst that they could do is turn her away, or maybe even kill her themselves." Diana explained, gravely hoping they would allow the compromise. "Either way, she'll be dead."

"But if they say yes!?" Wolf snarled, baring his teeth for Diana to see.

"Then it is not her time." Lamb softly uttered, her gentle voice along with her words contradicting with Wolf's angry snarls. She sighed as she stood up, waving at Wolf, which silently told him to part way for the two Aspects. Despite the growl of protest he gave, he relented and dispelled the mist around them. "Make haste, then. Her chances of life become slimmer by the second."

With Kindred giving her some sort of deadline, Diana felt a wave of newfound strength as she got back up on her feet and carried Leona to the people she hoped she'd reach in time. As she moved with hurried steps, a sense of relief flickered within her as soon as she caught sight of the tribe ahead.

It felt like a mere heartbeat passed when she caught up completely. The people that were lagging behind the tribe immediately noticed her upon her approach, their eyes widening at the sight of the bleeding Radiant Dawn in her arms.

"What have you...-" One of the Lunari priests stumbled with his words, unable to instantly comprehend the sight. "Why is the Radiant Dawn with you? Why did you bring her...-"

"Save her. Please." Was Diana's immediate plea, the anguished expression on her face as clear as the day itself.

"Save her?" Another Lunari reacted, clearly in disbelief towards her request. "She is a _Solari_! The aspect of the Sun herself! She and her people are the reason why we are on the run now."

"The death of the Radiant Dawn will weaken the Solari's morale." A much younger Lunari priest pointed out, earning nods from the others. "This might be our chance to...-"

" _I love her!_ " Diana confessed all of a sudden, her heart picking up in panic when she heard Leona give a weak sputter of blood, which further stained her chin with the burgundy color.

Her fellow Lunari fell silent at that, their faces bearing utter shock at the revelation. Of all reasons they expected, they certainly didn't think that the Scorn of the Moon felt such feelings towards her very own rival.

"The Solari deemed me as a heretic and chose death as my punishment when I asked them to open their eyes about _our_ existence." Diana looked down to Leona for a moment, her heart clenching at the sight of Leona's quivering lips. "Don't do the same to her, please."

A moment of silence passed and Diana felt herself lose hope. They would likely refuse still and tell her that Leona wasn't worth saving. The thought of just holding Leona and waiting for her to bleed to her end, it broke her heart in the most agonizing way possible.

"Bring her to me."

Diana's gaze snapped up and towards the soft voice, her eyes meeting with one of the elder healers. She didn't utter anything else. In a flash, she had rushed towards the healer, laying Leona on the space the others made on a wagon.

Climbing over to the remaining space beside the healer, she mutely watched as the elderly woman relieved Leona of the ruined and unnecessary coverage. Another healer, one of the elder's apprentices, assisted with the process, draping a blanket over Leona for the sake of her decency before she started her own healing ritual onto Leona's arms and legs.

Whenever the healer peeled the blanket back to lay her glowing hand onto a wound, Diana would hold back a wince from how severe the gash Aphelios had left on her skin. She couldn't blame him. After all, Leona _was_ their enemy.

"Do you really love her?"

Diana's head turned towards the end of the wagon, where she found a Lunari warrior idling with his falcata sword resting on his lap. When the man noticed she was looking at his drawn weapon, he raised a hand at her in some form of surrender.

"The other elders merely told me to watch over the rest of you. I mean her no harm, and the sword is just for show and reassurance."

As soon as she was certain he posed no threat to Leona, she returned her gaze on the latter, who seemed to have fallen unconscious already. She wasn't even sure _when Leona_ lost her consciousness altogether, but nonetheless, the nod and small smile the elder healer gave her was more than enough to ease her.

"Is it true though?" The younger healer asked as she finished taking care of the cuts on Leona's legs. "Do you truly love her?"

"Children, please." The elder hushed them, giving the two a glance each before she refocused on closing the lone Solari's wounds.

Diana gave a small bow, thanking the woman silently for the interference. Once the warrior turned away and let his legs dangle over the edge of the wagon and the other healer continued her work on Leona's limbs, Diana allowed herself to show a bit of vulnerability.

Picking up the cloth the elder was initially using to wipe the blood away, Diana delicately cleaned Leona's chin. It was only then she realized that her hands were shaking with each wipe she did, the memory of her cutting Leona's palm just the other night briefly fleeting in her mind.

"Though she'll survive," The elder spoke loud enough only for Diana to hear, an apologetic look in her soft blue eyes. "I am not capable of healing her back to how she once was."

"Are her injuries permanent?" Diana asked, her concern lacing her words.

The healer shook her head, but said, "She will bear these scars for the rest of her life. What I've already done is the extent of what the moon has gifted me."

Diana nodded at that, feeling more than a little relieved that Leona wasn't going to suffer any significant injuries. "Thank you."

"There is no need for such." The healer said, smiling as she reached out and gave Diana's cheek a motherly caress. "You are right. Just because they won't open their eyes to our existence, open their hearts to our beliefs, their minds to our knowledge, doesn't mean we have to do the same."

The tribe traveled for most of the day before they set camp in a clearing. Scouts and warriors roamed around the area, setting traps that would notify them if an enemy got too close to their temporary campsite.

Diana thanked the child that approached her and handed her a pack that contained a small tent, returning her attention to the wagon she just hopped out of. The Lunari guarding Leona turned to her, sheathing his weapon before leaning on the wagon.

"Need some help with that?" The man offered, glancing at the pack Diana had in hand.

"I'll manage." Diana said before adding, "I'll transfer her once I have it set."

"Alright."

For the past few minutes, Diana put up the tent with slight difficulty, her eyebrows furrowed throughout the entire process. Once she was done though, she swiftly approached the wagon and gathered Leona back in her arms, careful not to let the blanket slip off and not bother her other wounds, which were too deep to just be healed in an instant.

The tent was small and barely accommodated the two of them, yet Diana didn't make a fuss about it. She gently laid Leona on the thin sleeping mat, checking her bandaged wounds to see if they were disturbed. When she found no sight of the cursed red color, relief was quick to flood her.

Before the healer left, she had told Diana to keep a close eye on Leona's wounds and to make sure the woman didn't strain herself once she awakened. They may have stopped the bleeding, but Diana was told Leona needed to heal her wounds with time as her only assistance. There was still the possibility of the deep cut on her torso and her back to open if she moved carelessly so soon.

Even though they were in a tent, Diana felt like there were _two_ pairs of eyes watching them. Her instinct told her to look outside and when she scooted to the entrance and moved the flap aside to gaze out of the tent, her eyes instantly centered on the two creatures standing at the edge of the faraway cliff.

It was Kindred.

For a moment, Diana felt her very own fear spike, and with the way Wolf seemed to have grinned from afar, it was clear he caught wind of it. Lamb though, she merely nodded her head, almost bowing, before turning away and walking out of sight, Wolf trailing after her in a heartbeat.

Leona was saved and Kindred wouldn't be taking her away.

For now, at least.

Diana let the flap fall close and returned her attention to Leona. With the tent's limited space, when she laid down on her side and right beside Leona, she was practically pressed against the Solari's arm.

When she touched the unconscious warrior's arm, the mark on her forehead abruptly gleamed, brighter than usual but dim enough for their tent not to glow from the inside. She had yet to react to it when a golden glow began to emit underneath the blanket on top of Leona.

Eyes widening, Diana peeled the blanket down, revealing the markings on the woman's arms. They were both identical and had a pattern similar to a tattoo sleeve with a tribal theme. Unsurprisingly, there was a mark, one for each arm, similar to a hollow sun on her upper arms, which indeed showed how she represented the Sun itself.

Diana pushed herself up back on a seated position, unable to stop herself from taking in the sight of the markings she never thought existed. She ran her fingers ever so delicately over Leona's arm, which seemed to have caused its golden glow to intensify in the slightest.

It responded to her touch.

"Leona..."

The name felt so foreign _and_ familiar in her tongue, yet uttering such felt like the first step to the path ahead.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Body bearing a dull ache and the grasp of soreness, Leona groaned quietly upon her awakening. Her eyesight gradually adjusted as her eyes fluttered open. Once she was fully conscious, the aforementioned ache in her body became more amplified, especially when she pushed herself up to sit down.

A quiet grunt left her as she finally got herself in a seated position, her eyes immediately scanning her surroundings, only to find herself in a tent. The only thing worth mentioning was the folded clothes at the side, which looks to be a simple brown cloth armor. The design itself didn't say anything on who it belonged to, but Leona was rather certain she was likely in a campsite her fellow Solari had established on their way back from the raid.

Leona was having a hard time remembering what had happened and why she was now wrapped in bandages and covered with recently healed scars that made her look as if she was violently whipped. She didn't seem to realize what Diana had just done.

Last thing she could remember was a young Lunari with a various extent of arsenal. She was fighting with him, that much she could recall. Other than that, her memories were fuzzy and were still being sought in her head.

Carefully, Leona dressed herself in the leather attire, her movements slow and measured. Once she was finally clad appropriately, she inched towards the entrance of the tent, only to stop and look down on her exposed arms.

This would be the first time she'll walk out in the open with them exposed. Ever since she became the Aspect and was blessed with unimaginable power, she always donned an armor that covered her entire self. It was like an everyday uniform for her, and when she wasn't clad in her gold attire, she would always have a cloak over herself.

Though it was supposedly a blessing from the Sun itself, a part of Leona wasn't too comfortable with her markings. Whenever she looked at it, it reminded her of how different she was with Diana and how it became the biggest reason why they parted ways.

Sighing and shaking her head, she just thought about asking one of the Solari for a cloak once she steps out. Of course when Leona moved the flap and left the tent, standing on both of her two feet with mild difficulty, she didn't expect to have so many eyes on her all of a sudden.

The people around her possessed gazes colored with either a sparkling blue, a deep violet shade or glimmering silver, each and every one of them showing different emotions through their eyes. Some became wary, others were scrutinizing while another part of the group was just staring at her with blatant curiosity.

There was not a Solari in sight other than herself.

Leona felt self-conscious all of a sudden. Though a part of hers was wondering where her weapons and armor were, another part was telling her to calm down and to not appear too anxious right before the Lunaris around her.

None of them seem to show any hostility. There may be distrustful looks, but not a single one of them raised their weapon at her.

"Are you looking for her?"

Leona's gaze snapped to her right, where she found an elderly woman with a much younger Lunari, this one bearing a crescent moon mark on her forehead. They were the ones that healed her. The confusion the question brought her faded when she thought of the _only_ Lunari she has ever sought for.

"For Diana?" She asked, her voice coming out hoarse, which caused her to lower her head for a moment in embarrassment.

The woman nodded before ushering her apprentice forward. "Aylin, if you please."

The young healer, Aylin, nodded and gestured for Leona to follow her. "Come. I'll lead you to her."

Leona followed after Aylin, politely murmuring her thanks to the elder before walking onward. Her gaze would wander right and left in a leisure pace, noting how the people seemed to be auditing her. It's as if they were trying to understand why she was there.

In all honesty, even Leona wanted to know why she was there and wasn't even in chains. She expected them to take her as prisoner and put her in possibly unbreakable shackles. Despite being somewhat confident that nothing could hold her down so easily, she knew they would've put some sort of restraint on her.

Unless of course, they were told not to.

"She's over there." Aylin said, pointing at one of the campfires set up at one part of the field.

Leona turned her gaze to the direction where Aylin pointed, her eyes immediately catching Diana in her line of sight. She once again gave her quiet thanks, nodding at Aylin before she proceeded forward and approached Diana.

The Scorn of the Moon had yet to notice her, still too focused on taking the bowl of stew one of the Lunaris was handing her. As for the others with her in the semi-circle formed around the fire pit, they seemed to have already seen Leona through their peripheral sights.

One of them, specifically the one beside Diana, stood up and transferred elsewhere. Leona was unsure if it was for her to sit beside Diana, or the man just didn't want to be near her. Regardless of the reason, Leona chose to take the given chance.

The moment she carefully crouched and settled herself on the dirt and right beside Diana, the latter finally took notice of her. Amethyst eyes slightly wide, Leona wondered if she saw correctly and that there was worry mixed with the surprise gleaming in those said hues.

Instead of verbally acknowledging her, Diana just nodded at her before fixing her gaze back to the bowl of stew she was holding. Leona was just about to say something when her stomach grumbled rather loudly, asking her for the same nourishment the other had.

When Leona spared a look at the Lunari serving the food, the woman just avoided her gaze. Obviously, she didn't seem to be willing to just feed her without question.

"Diana...-"

A bowl was suddenly in front of her, one that was being offered by none other than the owner of the name she just uttered.

Initially, Leona was going to ask if she and Diana could talk somewhere private, but when her stomach growled and begged her to take the offered food, she could only sigh and accept.

"Thank you."

"Hmm."

Leona quietly ate, her eyes remaining on Diana, who kept her gaze casted low on the ground. She was just about to give another attempt for a talk when she heard the hushed conversation of the people across them in the circle.

"Elara, aren't you going to...-" Before the man could finish, the woman serving the stew shook her head at him.

"She already received her portion."

"She gave it to the Solari." Another Lunari pointed out, glancing at their direction.

Elara shook her head once again. "That is not my problem. We have limited supplies and if she chooses to feed _her_ , then so be it."

The conversation shifted away from that particular topic and once it did, Leona lost interest and decided to refocus on Diana. A small feeling tugged at her heart when she noticed one of Diana's hands wandering over her own stomach, which was probably as empty as hers when she woke up.

Diana was absently staring at the dirt when a spoonful of stew was abruptly hovering before her, its appetizing aroma reaching her nose and causing her stomach to finally growl out loud.

"You need to eat as well." Leona said, her own concern showing in her eyes.

The Lunari shook her head. "I'm fine."

**_Grumble!_ **

Diana stopped herself from huffing at the sound of her stomach's own version of a cry. Giving a quiet sigh, she forfeited and chose to take the spoonful of food in her mouth. She felt like her stomach leapt inside of her in celebration, thankful for the first of many spoonfuls of food.

The whole process continued for more than a handful of times and Diana could only sit there and let Leona split the portion of the stew for the two of them. She was well-aware of the looks they received, but whenever she spared a second's worth of a look at Leona's direction and she'd end up seeing one of her new scars, she figured the attention was bearable.

Once the bowl was empty and both of their hungers were tided over, Leona reached out and placed the bowl on top of the used stack. She gave her thanks to Elara, who merely huffed and turned away from them.

"Come."

Before Leona could even look at Diana, the woman had already grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her up, dragging her to the edge of the camp and towards the direction where the sound of running water could be heard.

Minutes later, they reached a small stream, where some of the Lunaris could be found washing either their clothes, weapons and whatever equipment that was stained with either dirt, blood or something else.

Upon their arrival though, the others gradually started to disperse until Leona noticed that only her and Diana stood at the riverbank. She winced when a twinge shot through her abdomen all of a sudden, her form slumping visibly while her right hand was quick to press against her recently healed midriff.

An audible rustle and the sound of boots skidding against the dirt reached her ears before she felt a hand lay itself on her shoulder, its hesitant touch prompting her to turn to its origin.

Diana was looking at her, a concerned gleam in her eyes as her eyes drifted down to the part Leona was clutching. "Are you alright?"

The pain was subsiding already, fading as quick as it came, which allowed Leona to straighten back up, her gaze meeting Diana's once the latter noticed it. Once the Lunari realized they were so close with one another, she nearly jumped back as she shuffled away.

Only for one of her feet to slip.

**_Splash!_ **

"Diana!"

The Scorn of the Moon, who literally just slipped off the edge of the river, was now just sitting in the water, sighing as she rubbed a hand over her face in a mix of frustration and embarrassment.

Shaking her head at the display she gave, Diana was in the middle of contemplating if she should just stay in her place or not when she heard a small splash sound at her right. She shifted her gaze to the noise, finding Leona joining her in the water and sitting right beside her. With the shallow level of the stream, everything below their waist was just _barely_ submerged by the shallow waters.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

There was the option to play the clueless card, but Diana knew doing so would only result in them both going around in circles until one of them gives in. She knew she should clarify first and see what Leona could remember, but her words escaped her before she could stop herself.

"I forgive you." Was Diana's abrupt yet quiet murmur, surprising Leona by the unexpected statement.

Eyes evidently wide with shock, Leona could only ask, "You forgive me?"

Diana nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the flowing water before them. "It wasn't entirely your fault that we were both chosen. It was fate, and it was out of our control, but... I was so _livid_ with you."

"Diana...-"

"Why couldn't you just open your eyes to what's already right in front of you?" Diana questioned, yet she still kept her gaze trained on the water. "That you and I could've been the bridge between the Solari _and_ Lunari."

The memory of when they were both engulfed by the light of the sun and moon flashed in Leona's mind, their battle at the peak of Mount Targon sending a pang in her heart.

"Let me ask you," Diana shifted slightly and finally turned to look at Leona, her eyes taking the latter's gaze under its captivity. "what are you so afraid of?"

"Honestly..." Leona released a breathy, hopeless laugh, head shaking. "I was afraid for you."

"Afraid for me?" Diana questioned back, a look of disbelief on her face. "What _is_ there to be afraid about? The elders of the Solari? Their denial towards what we could have had?"

"It's not that." Leona said, gritting her teeth as she felt the warmth within her begin to rise. It was like a flame being stoked inside of her. "I can't... I can _barely_ control my power, Diana. Especially when we fought."

Once Leona said this, she turned to look back at Diana, her cognac brown hues adorned with the sparkling gold flecks, while a gold ring started outlining her eyes. It's as if the sun's very own fire was pouring into those irises.

"There's this... anger inside of me." Leona said, her hands clenching into fists as she tried maintaining a steady gaze with Diana. "A literal _burning_ need to see those who oppose me be scorched with my power."

"W-What...?"

"I don't want it to take over." Leona whispered almost shakily, the dread in her gaze evident. "I want to keep it under control. To keep it from burning any more innocents."

This revelation didn't exactly answer her question, but Diana said nothing about it. Not only was this a lot to process, but Leona seemed to have read her mind and decided to finally give her the response she's been seeking.

"You feel the emotions, don't you?" Leona asked, reaching out to place a hand over Diana's. "The sadness, the anger, _everything_ the Moon felt... You've felt it, haven't you?"

It was at that point did Diana finally realize what Leona was referring to. Indeed she had experienced such overwhelming emotions to the point that she had let it drive her into doing what she had done. Those aforementioned emotions amplified her feelings for Leona, mainly the negative ones, which resulted in her despising the Rakkorian woman even though deeply in her heart, she wanted nothing more but to be with her once more.

"I've been chasing you, Diana. I've been chasing you, because I want to protect you from the harm you might bring upon yourself." Leona pursed her lips as the gold light in her eyes gradually died down. "I've always told you I'd protect you, and I meant it."

"Are you telling me to _deny_ who I've become?"

"No. Not at all.": Came the immediate response. Leona held her hand, a wave of familiarity seeping into her and calming her. "I want you to embrace who _you_ are. Not what the Moon wants you to be."

"And you?" Diana asked back, taking her gaze away from their intertwined hands. "What would you do?"

"I know who I am, and I know I'm not the blazing holocaust the Sun urges me to be."

"How can you even be so certain that I could control it? It's the power of the Moon. I can't just...! I can't just stop it."

"It will surely not be easy, but believe me, Diana. I want to help you."

"Why?" Diana needed to know. "I _slaughtered_ your people when I left. Why would you want to help someone that murdered the ones you swore to protect?"

"Because I love you."

The confession was utterly sudden and it caused nothing but a mix of emotions to swirl inside Diana. She gazed back at Leona, the expression on her face clearly telling the other that she couldn't believe her words.

"Solari or Lunari, it doesn't matter." Leona leaned in, stopping before their noses could even touch. It was Diana's chance to pull away and reject her, but it made her heart swell with fluttering warmth when the former did no such thing. "I love you for you, Diana. Always have, always will."

Leona had just finished her entire confession when Diana reached up and grasped her face, pulling her in for a kiss they both wished for ever since they were separated by the paths fate weaved for them. The kiss itself was slow and sincere with the two of them taking their time, knowing such wasn't their enemy in that moment.

Diana never thought she'd feel Leona's lips against hers once again, yet here they were. Her heart was driven to the very edge when their lips parted and they both deepened the kiss, a soft moan escaping her as she reveled in the soul-stirring exchange.

"Leona..."

Hearing her name leave those delicate lips upon the end of their kiss, Leona truly felt like they were back to _just_ being Leona and Diana. Not the Radiant Dawn, or the Scorn of Moon. Just... them.

Two lovers connected by their love for one another, nothing more, nothing less.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kindred Spirits** _(Part Three - Alternate/K/DA Universe)_

Clad in nothing but a black robe as she stared through the window wall in her bedroom, the diva of K/DA quietly contemplated her thoughts as she watched birds soar across the sky and sometimes even planes. Her amber gold eyes would sometimes wander down to the tiny-looking cars driving on the roads below, the view her very own penthouse offered mildly entertaining her.

Behind her, the king-size bed had its sheets somewhat crumpled, remaining unmade as its owner became lost in her pretty little head. The bed was vacant and the only person that has ever occupied the furniture was the artist that lived alone in the wide unit.

Evelynn sighed, recalling her trip from a high-end nightclub last night. She was quite certain she had declined more than a handful of sexual offers from both male and female models the previous evening.

It was amusing, in her opinion, at least.

Refusing invitations of pleasurable encounters were never part of Evelynn's usual choices, but she noticed how it had always been the one she always chose whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Like a bit of a modern fairytale, once upon a time, Evelynn _loved_ playing with others. And by playing, she certainly didn't mean child-friendly games. Until, of course, a particular individual came along.

It was Akali.

Yes, the same Akali she's with in the famous pop band, K/DA.

Evelynn tapped a finger on her lips as she thought about her situation with the mentioned rapper.

Forming K/DA was _quite_ an experience and Evelynn could honestly say that it was one of the greatest, if not _the_ best, ideas Ahri has ever thought about. Befriending Kai'Sa upon Ahri's introduction to her was also a smooth and delightful encounter.

The dancer was pretty much a ball of warmth and love and had a lovely personality that even Evelynn admitted was immensely charming. They got along well and just when they did, Ahri introduced them to their fourth and final member.

That was when Akali came into the picture.

Truthfully speaking, the first thing Evelynn thought of when Ahri told them about her was that she was likely cocky and overestimated her skills. When the time came that Ahri _personally_ introduced the freestyler though, Evelynn's opinion quickly shifted, especially when she first met Akali's gaze.

It reminded her of a majestic lion, or in this case, a dragon. The young artist was filled with raw passion and the burning flame of her talent, and what served as icing on the cake was that Akali played everything on her _own_ way. No one else's. It was either her rules, or nothing at all, and that's what sparked Evelynn's interest.

Evelynn was honestly surprised Akali came up to her once and said that she understood her and how she wasn't doing her work because she wanted to please people. It's true though. Evelynn composed songs not for the heck of it, but for the sake of her passion for art.

Time passed and Evelynn found herself growing more and more fond of Akali. Ahri and Kai'Sa noticed it, especially when she gave genuine compliments and was more positively vocal towards the rapper's work, but they said nothing. They were pretty much just happy and thankful that she and Akali were getting along and seemed to resemble a dynamic duo within the group.

This may all seem like it's nothing, and honestly, Evelynn thought so, too.

Of course realization struck her when she and Akali were asked to be the special guests in a talk show. Initially, it was supposed to be all four of them, but it conflicted with Ahri's scheduled photoshoot with FOXY Cosmetics, while Kai'Sa's father flew in to surprise her a week before her birthday.

The host asked them both about their music and their plans for the future, which were standard questions based on what their manager told them. What they didn't expect was for the host to ask a question that Akali gave an unexpected answer to.

An answer even Evelynn was internally taken aback.

_"Alright, alright, what about this one? Umm, okay, Akali, this question is for you." The host cleared his throat for a second before proceeding with, "If you were to marry someone in the group, who would it be and why?"_

_Both her and Evelynn were seated on the white loveseat right beside the host's own armchair. Akali smiled at the query, while the audience cheered and called out the words "Tell us!" and "Come on! Who?" for a couple of times._

_"That's honestly an easy question." Akali said, sounding pretty nonchalant. "I see both Ahri and Kai'Sa as my_ **_onee-sans_ ** _, so they're immediately out of the choices."_

_"So that means...-"_

_"Yep." Akali nodded before gesturing a hand over to her right, where Evelynn was seated with her long legs crossed and was wearing a genuinely surprised look behind her round sunglasses. "I'd definitely marry Evelynn."_

_A few squeals and cheers came from the audience, which made the host and Akali share a laugh, while Evelynn masked the rest of her surprise with a half-hearted scoff and a shake of her head._

_"Why though?" The host further queried, gesturing with his flashcards as he gestured for her to elaborate. "What's so special about Evelynn here that you think she's perfect wife material?"_

_Now_ **_that_ ** _got a laugh out of Evelynn. "I never thought I'd hear that. Me? Wife material? Oh please."_

 _"You are. You really are." Akali said, now turning to her to emphasize that she was indeed_ **_'wife material'_ ** _._

_"Oh? And how so?"_

_"You kinda remind me of this_ **_exalted_ ** _tigress...-"_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome. Anyway, yeah, exalted tigress, that's what you remind me of." Akali then made a motion with her hands as she further expanded her explanation. "You're not the type to back down and I know you're probably going to give_ **_anyone_ ** _Hell if they tried taming you."_

_"I most definitely would."_

_Once again, that prompted the audience and the host to laugh._

_"But I feel like I might_ **_just_ ** _be the one to_ **_actually_ ** _level with you."_

_"Level with me? Is that right?" Evelynn asked in a purr-like manner, placing a hand on her chest as if she was astonished._

_"Mm-hm. I don't think I could tame you, but I definitely could level with you."_

_"By putting a ring around my finger?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Your logic never ceases to amaze me." Evelynn said in feigned amazement as she slowly shook her head._

_Akali, seeing that Evelynn didn't seem to believe that she could unquestionably measure up to her, turned to the host and said, "Let me give you an example.":_

_"You want to make a point?" The host asked, looking in between her and Evelynn._

_"Yeah, so keep your eyes open for it."_

_Evelynn shifted from her place and faced Akali on the sofa, while the rapper herself returned her gaze to her, scooting closer until both of them hovered their faces across one another. The audience's cheers and squeals became louder, yet it didn't seem to affect the two pop stars. With one finger, Evelynn lowered her glasses to the lowest point of her nose, making sure she and Akali had unobscured eye contact._

_"Any other person would've backed against you on this one, but me?" Akali smiled and leaned in, prompting Evelynn to pull back slightly. "I'm going to stand my ground."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah, really."_

_The retort Evelynn was just about to utter suddenly became unspoken the moment Akali reached up and held her chin between her fingers, keeping her from moving away when she leaned in and left only inches away from their lips._

_"And_ **_this_ ** _is how I know I can keep up with you."_

The memory of that televised moment between them always felt so fresh in Evelynn's mind. It was literally almost two years ago, yet Evelynn still couldn't forget about it, nor deny the truth it inveigled out of her heart, which was beating like crazy when they both pulled away from one another and ended their staredown.

That was the moment she realized that Akali _did_ have an effect on her.

It was just the teasing feeling Akali gave her during that time. The fact that she even managed to get her heart rate to pick up like that and actually make her feel excited, it spoke volumes of what Akali does to her.

**_Buzz! Buzz!_ **

Evelynn sighed as she turned away from the window, picking up her vibrating phone and answering the call. She already had a hunch on what's it going to be about,

"Evelynn speaking."

_Meanwhile, in a certain rapper's own apartment..._

Seated on the sofa while she ate her instant noodles for breakfast and watched television, Akali noodle-slurping came to a halt when a perfume commercial came on. She perked up when a pair of familiar-looking amber eyes flashed on screen for a second, prompting her to abandon her chopsticks in the cup before hastily grabbing the remote and increasing the volume.

The commercial continued on with the camera running over the bare back of a woman, the strappy bralette the model wore being displayed with crystal clarity. The set of undergarments were soon covered by a pair of black pants suit that definitely didn't do any justice in hiding the round, prominent rear of the woman, who then followed up by slipping on a matching sheer top.

At this point, Akali was just completely engrossed in the commercial, finding it immensely compelling.

The model then started wore a pair of gloves, the mesh part on her forehand complementing the woman's had, while it added more sex appeal. After that, a blazer with a stand-up collar was slipped on, left unbuttoned to give the enthralling view of her gorgeous barely-covered torso.

Silver lavender hair was shown flying through the air in an elegant motion as the model flipped it over her shoulder before the scene shifted to another, showing the woman applying a seductive shade of red on her full lips. Then a brief show of platinum silver claws, which immediately gave Akali the answer on who this woman was.

Her eyes widened as the _'model'_ delicately placed a fedora on top of her head before taking the square bottle on the table and spraying cologne on herself. She placed it down, but didn't let go as she turned to the camera and tilted her hat as if she finally acknowledged she had an audience.

Akali gave an audible breath as she watched _Evelynn_ smirk at the camera before she spoke in a whisper-like manner, her voice coming out somewhat husky and absolutely titillating.

"Charm them with _Passion_."

With a wink after that simple yet alluring line, Evelynn finally stepped back from the camera and spun around, the wave of her hair being used as a transition to the last scene of the perfume commercial, which showed the bottle of the cologne on the table and Evelynn strutting away in the background.

Akali flopped back onto her sofa, realizing that she had leaned forward in the middle of the commercial. She placed her cup of noodles on the coffee table before picking up her phone and shooting a text to Kai'Sa.

Not so surprisingly, she got a reply.

 **Bokkie** : You're alive!

 **Rogue** : Wat?

 **Bokkie** : Don't what me xD  
You haven't been active in the group chat for the past three weeks! What the heck happened to you??

 **Rogue** : I forgot to check my messages, and I didn't get any notif ">>

 **Bokkie** : Welp  
You didn't miss out on anything major ........... Except for our little get-together celebration for the perfume Evelynn recently released :3

 **Rogue** : You guys had a get-together without me?? :(

 **Bokkie** : We've been trying to reach you! >_>  
I think you keep forgetting to charge your phone, your number's always out of service  
We weren't too worried tho  
Taric told us you went back to Ionia to visit your family and some friends

 **Rogue** : That still doesn't change the fact that you guys went out without me

 **Bokkie** : We can always have another get-together once Ahri gets back from her trip to Demacia  
Anywho, what's up?

Akali huffed to herself, making a face while she contemplated if she should let the whole _'get-together issue'_ pass. Eventually, she figured it was for the best that she should just move on to the initial reason why she contacted Kai'Sa in the first place.

 **Rogue** : Has Taric said anything about projects for us? Or Ahri?

 **Bokkie** : Uhh... Dunno. I've been writing some lyrics tho! I call this one, "Drum Go Dum"

 **Rogue** : Sounds cool, can't wait to see how it turns out :D  
The title's pretty cute,too, ngl  
  
 **Bokkie** : It's a catchy title ;)

 **Rogue** : Have you heard from Ahri or Evelynn recently???

 **Bokkie** : Awww, do you miss them?  
Especially Evelynn? ;) ;) ;)

 **Rogue** : Wut? I miss them BOTH, duh

 **Bokkie** : Bet you miss Eve more tho  
We ALL know you have a little crush on her

Akali felt her cheeks redden a little as she read Kai'Sa's latest text message, giving another huff. Honestly speaking though, _'little'_ was an understatement. She actually had a _huge_ crush on Evelynn. It's supposedly a secret she's been keeping ever since Kai'Sa pointed out that she was _always_ biting back whenever the diva playfully flirted with her.

Not to mention the times when she was unawarely acting all jealous when she ranted to Kai'Sa about the rumours of Evelynn being seen at a red carpet event with a man. The latter always changed in each event and every single time that it did, Kai'Sa's name was always on speed dial.

At first Akali ranted to _both_ Ahri and Kai'Sa, but the former told her it was just how Evelynn always acted and that she and Kai'Sa were probably going to get used to it eventually.

Akali didn't _want_ to get used to it.

 **Bokkie** : See? You're taking so long to reply xD  
I always KNEW it!

 **Rogue** : Shuddup! >~>  
Don't tell me YOU didn't have a crush on her?

 **Bokkie** : Kali please, we're talking about you, not me UwU  
Besides, I'm in a happy relationship right now, so feel free to snag Evelynn all for yourself ;)  
Or else Ahri might take her

Akali never sent a reply so fast in her entire life.

 **Rogue** : AHRI LIKES EVELYNN TOO!?

Like a fool though, she fell for the dancer's bait.

 **Bokkie** : HAH! I KNEW IT! It's confirmed now!  
C O N F I R M E D >u>

 **Rogue** : ..........  
.............I fcking hate you

 **Bokkie** : I love you too~ ^3^  
Teasing aside though, you should check the group chat  
Taric got Evelynn a spot as one of the four judges at that famous talent show "Stars of Valoran"  
If you want to see her, you should just drop by at RG Studios, today's her first day  
TTYL, dance class is starting

After sending a short message of thanks for the info her bandmate gave her, Akali returned to slumping at the sofa as she tossed her phone aside. The studio was at least an hour and a half away from where her apartment was located, so Akali definitely had the opportunity to drop by and see the diva.

What Kai'Sa said was true though. She actually went to Ionia to visit her family and friends and she literally just returned last night, which somehow explains why she was so lazy in making herself breakfast. There were still hints of jetlag in her system, though they weren't as strong as the previous day, so it wasn't much of a hindrance.

"Maybe I should drop by."

What was she going to say though?

.....

.....

.....

Akali sighed and waved a dismissive hand to herself.

She'll just wing it.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's another season of Stars of Valoran! Are you all excited?"

As the host hyped up the crowd, the four of the judges for this season were seated behind the brightly-lit table at the space connected to the front of the stage itself.

Evelynn was one of the four aforementioned judges, and along with her were two of her fellow musicians, Senna and Karthus, and last but definitely the least was the famous movie star, Jayce Brighthammer. Out of all four of them, only Karthus was reprising his role as a judge in the show, while the rest were the welcomed fresh faces for this season.

"As you have all noticed, we have some new faces in the judges' table!" The host, Draven, then gestured at the celebrities a fair space away from his place onstage. "We have the lead vocalists of K/DA _and_ True Damage, Evelynn and Senna!"

The crowd applauded, calling out to the two women, who turned towards them and gave a few smiles and waves before turning back to the host.

"Another new judge of ours is the secret agent we all know and love from the blockbuster hit, _Debonair_ , Jayce Brighthammer, everybody!"

Like the two earlier, Jayce returned the crowd's affection with waves and grins from his part, going as far as winking to some of the ladies, which prompted some to squeal in return.

"And of course our recurring judge for this season is the lead vocalist and founder of the famous rock band, _Pentakill_ , please give it up for Karthus Lightsbane!"

While Draven continued enlivening their audience, the four judges seemed to be engaged in a conversation about the show itself and for what they may expect to see throughout the day.

"Like I told Taric, Eve, this isn't for the faint of heart." Karthus said, huskily chuckling.

"The only thing I'm going to have a difficult time with is being nice to some of the contestants." Evelynn said with a sweet smile. "After all, I watched a few episodes of the previous seasons and I can honestly say that this show has seen its fair share of people throwing tantrums and fits after being criticized."

"Were all those really as explosive as it was shown in television?" Senna asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

"Most likely." Jayce said with a chuckle of his own. "Knowing some people, a few, if not more, are _pretty_ unreasonable and short-tempered."

"Without further ado, let's get this show on the road!"

The four judges shifted on their seats, returning their main focus on the stage, where the first contestant, which was a couple, finally walked out with matching silly-looking magician attires. At the sight of such, Evelynn was quick to turn to Karthus for any form of explanation. He merely chuckled once again and shook his head.

The so-called magicians before them introduced themselves once Jayce and Senna asked about them, giving the two other judges the chance to cover for a moment.

"I swear, if I get chosen to be some sort of assistant or volunteer to magic acts...-"

"You'll have to say yes." Karthus said, offering a smirk-like smile. "It's in the contract you signed, remember?"

Evelynn _did_ remember, which was why she just suppressed a sigh before turning her attention back to the act before them.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The people outside the studio buildings waved and greeted Akali as she walked past them, which she returned with smiles and nods as she continued on her way. She was asking one of the staff she approached about the Stars of Valoran, when she heard the excited calls and cries of her name. It sounded a bit distant, but it did catch her attention.

Once the personnel pointed to where the studio she was looking for was located, Akali turned to the given direction, where she then saw steel barriers set up to accommodate the extremely long line of people ready to show their talent on television.

The calling and occasional squeals of her name also originated from the same crowd, which she approached and flashed a smile and a wave after she tugged her mask down, heading towards one of the personnel entrances after acknowledging them.

"Akali! Akali, over here!"

"Akali, we love you!"

"You're my favorite rapper, Akali!"

"Oh my God! Akali, you look so beautiful! That makeover totally suits you!"

"Notice me, Akali!"

As much as she usually wanted to entertain her fans' requests to talk, take pictures with and give autographs to, Akali could only settle on smiling and waving at them as she passed their line, which the staff of security had to reinforce due to the people trying to reach out to her.

The guard at the staff entrance recognized her in an instant, greeting her as he allowed her inside. Akali offered a smile and a murmured thanks before she proceeded inside, tugging her mask up in order to avoid anyone else recognizing her.

Although, with that wild blonde hair of hers streaked with black and lightly shaded with a lush pink color, it was pretty much a beacon of attention.

Meanwhile, back at the main stage and the judges' table, the four celebrities could be found either sighing or smiling among themselves as they finished watching and judging yet another act that didn't qualify for the next round of the televised competition.

"You are _obviously_ not enjoying yourself right now, Evelynn." Jayce joked from his place at the far right of the table, prompting Senna to softly laugh to herself.

"How can she be?" Senna started. "One of the acts burned her scarf and she's been asked to be a contestant's beautiful arm candy assistant for the past hour."

Karthus chuckled at that. "It's not like she's the only one who gets called onstage to participate in the acts."

"Of course _he_ would be happy." Evelynn said in that sweet, sarcastic tone of hers, rolling her eyes as she gestured at Jayce. "So far, the only uncomfortable thing you've experienced throughout the day is that girl earlier who insisted in giving you likely the _worst_ and most awkward lap dance in live television."

Jayce shuddered at that, his smile faltering. "Don't forget the woman that stole a kiss from me while she was _'reading my mind'_."

"And don't forget the time when my coat got stained by that paint bomb from the other act." Karthus mentioned, gesturing at himself. Indeed he had lost the stylish coat he was wearing.

"What this show is doing to me is that it's testing my patience." Evelynn said, flashing a sweet, sweet smile at the rock singer.

"Great. Your patience can honestly use some work." Karthus gave Evelynn's shoulder a little pat before he, Senna and Jayce turned back to the stage, where a beautiful young woman walked into their sights with a full-grown, black-furred Siberian Husky.

Evelynn thought about flashing a middle finger at the older artist beside her, but she decided against it and chose to just turn to look at the umpteenth contestant and their companion, who Senna was now talking to.

"Hello there." Senna greeted the woman, who was dressed in the typically casual ripped jeans and denim jacket. Beside her was her dog, which had a blue collar to match her outfit, the blue color of their eyes practically identical to one another. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Lamb," She introduced, tucking some of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear as she gestured to her animal friend. "and this is my best friend, Wolf. Together, we call ourselves Kindred."

Senna smiled. "That's a beautiful name. What else can you tell us about you two?"

"I know this may sound uncanny, but I can understand Wolf here."

"You can understand him?"

Lamb nodded. "Yes. That's actually our act for today."

Jayce quirked an eyebrow, leaning forward in interest. "Alright then, whenever you're ready, good luck."

"Thank you." Lamb gestured to the runway-like path connecting the main stage to the platform where the judges' table was situated at. "May I?"

"Please, go ahead."

Lamb moved towards them, not at all needing to tug on Wolf's leash for him to follow along with her. She and her pet stopped right in front of the judges, where she then began explaining hers and Wolf's act.

"Now, I told you all that I understand Wolf, right?"

The four gave their murmured responses.

"What I didn't specify here is that he and I can actually read people's minds."

Jayce immediately looked towards his fellow judges, who all spared a glance at him upon hearing Lamb's statement.

"We don't just _read_ what you're thinking about though. We each get _pieces_ of thoughts from your very own head, and with those said pieces, we connect them one by one to form an idea on what you're thinking about." Lamb then focused her gaze on Senna and as soon as she did, Wolf got on his hind legs and placed both of his front paws on the table. "Senna, is it alright if we read your mind?"

Senna smiled once again and nodded. "Of course."

Lamb reached a hand out, wordlessly asking for Senna's hand, which the singer gave and eventually found a paw resting on top of her open palm. With said hand now in between Lamb's own and Wolf's paw, Senna watched along with the other three and the audience with anticipation, waiting for any more words from the young woman.

Wolf howled for a moment, causing Senna to briefly stiffen in surprise.

"Is that supposed to mean something or...?" Senna asked in a bit of an apprehensive tone, glancing down at her hand.

"Yes, Wolf, I can see it... It's an image..." Lamb looked like she was some sort of trance as she seemed to be indeed receiving thoughts from her companion and Senna herself, who she looked deep into with her very own gaze. "...of a man. Amber brown eyes... and a smile that he rarely shows people. A smile... he only shows to you."

Senna gave her fellow judges a brief look each, all four of them already having a hunch who Lamb was describing.

"He means a lot to you. And, you have a dinner date planned for tonight with him. The one you're thinking about right now..." Lamb smiled before turning to point at the digital screen backdrop of the stage. "...is your husband, Lucian."

Offering a smile and nodding, Senna pulled her hand away and folded it with the other on top of the table as she and the rest of the people were greeted with a picture of Lucian, which had replaced the backdrop for a few seconds before it returned back to its default bright and flashy background.

"Yes, I actually _am_ thinking about him right now and the dinner we'll be having later."

"There you have it." Lamb took a single step back and gave a bow and so did Wolf, while the audience clapped and cheered.

While the three judges clapped along, one in particular didn't seem to be impressed. It was a short yet seemingly amazing act, but Evelynn didn't think it was _that_ impressive. Besides, anyone who knows who Senna is would most likely assume the woman was always thinking about her husband.

Before Lamb and Wolf could retreat back to the center of the stage for the judging process to begin, Evelynn raised and briefly waved a hand at them to capture their attention. Lamb raised her eyebrows at her, while Wolf perked up beside his owner.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you really read her mind."

"Evelynn...-" Karthus started, only to be shushed by a finger being raised at him by the diva herself.

"You don't believe Wolf and I _actually_ read her mind?" Lamb asked and judging from her tone, she clearly understood Evelynn's doubts.

Evelynn hummed. "Senna here is _married_ to Lucian. We all know she loves him, so it's quite obvious she'd be thinking about him day and night whenever she isn't with him."

Jayce gave a nonchalant shrug at that, nodding as he casually said, "Honestly, Evelynn here has a point. It's really clear that Senna would be thinking about Lucian, and the dinner date you mentioned might just be a lucky guess."

The audience started booing behind them, clearly not agreeing with their opinions.

"I'm really sorry about this, sweetie, but..." Senna gave a sheepish look. "...I have to agree with them."

The crowd continued to boo them, calling them out and telling them they were wrong.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Karthus decided to intervene, gesturing for the people to quiet down before he continued with, "How about another act, Lamb, hmm? But this time, you'll be reading little Evelynn's mind here."

Lamb looked towards Evelynn, receiving only the cool gaze of the vocalist. "Do you mind, then?"

"Oh no, please. Be my guest." Evelynn offered her hand out. "For the first time today, I _actually_ want to volunteer for an act."

"Well then... Wolf, come on."

Just like earlier with Senna, Lamb held Evelynn's by her forehand, while Wolf placed his paw on top of her palm. The diva coolly stared back at Lamb, who met her gaze with absolute ease as she began doing what she guaranteed she and her pet friend were capable of.

"You're not as easy as Senna, that's for certain." Lamb said after a couple of seconds, while Wolf barked in agreement. "Even though you say you're willing, it looks like you have a lot of things to hide."

Evelynn smiled that sweet, signature smirk-like smile of hers. "Is that a fancy way of saying you can't read my mind, darling?"

"Oh no. On the contrary," Lamb smiled, but this one was far different and leaned more on the cryptic side. "Wolf here loves a challenge."

At the mention of such, the dog barked and gave a nod-like gesture.

"What do you see, Wolf?"

Wolf howled.

The longer Evelynn stared into Lamb's eyes, the more she was beginning to feel like her blue eyes were piercing through her. And it was certainly not the heart-fluttering type. No, it was like she was actually reaching into her very own thoughts with that gaze of hers. Evelynn wanted to shift, but she figured that may look like she was letting the act itself get to her.

"We see... blue eyes. Deep blues that remind you of... diamonds. Yes, diamonds. You even think of them as precious as such whenever you look into them."

A chill ran down her spine, but Evelynn never parted with her casual expression, successfully covering up the anxious feeling she was being overcome with.

"Even with this person's thin lips, you... seem to be fond of watching them move and form every little word they say." Lamb's gaze reached further into Evelynn, making her feel as if she was under its utter captivity. It was rather unnerving for her, truthfully. "This person... They're close to you, and as everyone knows, you of all people _rarely_ let others close to you."

"I value my personal space." Evelynn commented off-handedly, shrugging lightly.

Lamb merely nodded, the smile on her lips widening a tad bit when she continued. "You... You don't want to tell this person."

"Tell them what, hmm?"

"You feel something for them." Lamb's gaze flickered down to Evelynn's chest, where her heart was somewhat quickening in anticipation. "They affect you more than you ever expected they would and... This person seems to mean a whole lot to you. More than you would even admit to yourself."

At this point, Evelynn was already able to narrow down who Lamb was referring to. She internally shook her head, thinking it would be impossible for the girl to know. No one, not even Ahri herself, knew about the feelings she's been keeping to herself. The same feelings that might mean more than just a simple crush.

Smiling, Lamb leaned in and Evelynn met her midway, listening to whispered words that only _she_ could hear.

"Just because you're different from one another doesn't mean you can't be together." Lamb uttered oh so quietly, causing Evelynn's eyes to widen behind the cat eye sunglasses she wore. "You never know, _she_ might just feel the same way about you."

Retracting, Lamb and Wolf stepped away from Evelynn and took their hand and paw away from Evelynn's own hand. Wolf barked and howled before bowing briefly, while Lamb gave her own bow before stepping backwards until she was back to the center of the stage,

"Well?" Jayce asked, gesturing at the two and the diva with him at the table. "Who is she thinking of?"

Evelynn looked towards Lamb, who met her gaze with a knowing look before she pointed towards the digital backdrop once more as she said, "Who else?"

The backdrop faded to black before an image of Akali smiling confidently at the camera was presented, donning Evelynn's old pair of sunglasses while she stood backstage after one of their concert performances. Evelynn knew that photo. She took it herself since Akali wanted to post something that night.

To say that the audience was _thrilled_ would be an understatement. Literally everyone on their seats screamed and squealed in excitement as they clapped, some of them even chanting Akali's name as a few cameras zoomed in on not only the other judges' faces, but Evelynn's face as well to capture her full reaction towards the big reveal.

Jayce and Senna had wide smiles on their faces, while Karthus was gauging Evelynn's own expression, which clearly indicated that Lamb and Wolf really did read her mind. For a fairly long moment, Evelynn only stared through those glasses of hers, which had moved low on her nose and left her eyes nearly unobscured entirely.

Once Akali's image was gone and the digital backdrop was back to normal, Evelynn finally snapped out of her reverie. She fixed her posture, clearing her throat before she started addressing what just transpired.

"All I'm going to say is that I stand corrected," Evelynn said, causing the crowd to cheer. "and that you and your little pup there are different from the ones who have auditioned. Well done."

Though Wolf barked in distaste towards the term Evelynn used to describe him, Lamb merely smiled and bowed again. "Thank you."

"Like Evelynn, I myself stand corrected. All of us are, honestly." Jayce started with a shake of his head and a little laugh. "What you did just now? You literally read _Evelynn's_ mind and based on her reaction, then what you really did was actually _legit_ and for that, you have my vote in passing you and your partner there to the next round."

Senna and Karthus came next after Jayce and while they both gave their own positive feedback to the mind reading act itself, Evelynn sat there and kept quiet to herself, fingers tapping on the surface of the table as she took a drink from her water.

Around backstage though...

The staff murmuring among themselves about Lamb and Wolf's performance were too distracted to notice the rapper of K/DA looking absolutely stunned behind them. Akali had arrived just in time to witness the start of Lamb and Wolf's performance and till the very end, her attention was completely fixated on the incredible duo.

What Akali _didn't_ expect was that she'd personally see the revelation they had just given upon their act.

Instead of staying to confront Evelynn about it, Akali turned around and left in a hurry, keeping her head low. She knew it would start a whole new scene if she and Evelynn were to see each other now, especially with the reveal being so fresh in everyone's minds.

Hastily exiting the studio through another entrance, one that was more hidden than the one she entered from earlier, Akali made her way back to the parking lot, where she got on her motorcycle and sped the heck out of the vicinity.

Even though the main reason why she went to the studio was because she wanted to catch up and hang out with Evelynn, Akali found herself feeling too nervous about facing the diva.

She had known the woman for nearly two years now and within that span of time, she knew for certain that Evelynn was _not_ faking her surprised reaction towards the mind-reading trick that was pulled on her.

If what Lamb and Wolf had revealed was true, then...

Akali felt her face flush underneath her mask and helmet.

_'I need to call Kai'Sa!'_

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Wait, wait, slow down there for a second."

The manicurists working on the models nails were dismissed by the latter, who removed the cucumber slices on her eyes as she propped herself up, phone in hand and against her ear. She could hear her diva friend sigh in exasperation from the other line, obviously stressed with what she was conversing with her about.

"You mean to tell me that one of the contestants at that talent show made you realize that you have a crush on our _maknae_?" Ahri asked, amusement lacing her voice.

"I don't have a _crush_ , Ahri. Crushes are for children, and I am _not_ a child."

Ahri snickered. "Sure you aren't."

" _Ahri._ "

"Okay, okay, alright." Ahri said in surrender, raising a hand despite the fact that Evelynn couldn't see her. "Let me rephrase my words, then. You've just realized _now_ that you actually have deep, genuine feelings for Akali? Is that right?"

Again, a confounded sigh left Evelynn. Through what sounded to be clenched teeth, she said, "Yes."

"Aww, Evelynn, you're acting so cute right now."

".....I'm hanging up."

"Don't! Don't! Please, don't, I'm sorry!" Ahri called back out, trying to mask her laugh as much as possible. "I just find this... I just feel really happy for you."

Evelynn groaned. "Why would you be?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I be?" Ahri quipped back. "You like Akali, and that's great news!"

"Great news? Ahri, we're not even sure if she feels the same way."

"Didn't you say that the mind-reader from the talent show said she might actually do?"

"Just because that mind-reader figured out my feelings for Akali doesn't make her _entirely_ correct with everything!" Evelynn hissed from the other line, the tone she was using indicating that she would probably be glaring at Ahri if they were talking face-to-face.

"She _did_ figure out your feelings for Akali even before _you_ realized it, so I am definitely willing to bet a credit card or two on hers and her dog's words."

"Ahri, this is serious."

"What do you want me to say?" Ahri asked before she quickly added, "And don't you dare tell me to say _'foxy things'_ , or I swear, Evelynn..."

A moment of silence passed before them and Ahri honestly thought Evelynn had hung up on her with how long the siren remained mute from her end of the line. Only when Evelynn released a deep sigh did Ahri confirm that her friend definitely didn't hang up.

"You got it bad."

"Ahri, shut up."

"Ooh, you got it _real bad_." Ahri continued to tease, smiling at the possible image of Evelynn blushing. Last time she saw _that_ sight was when they were still starting up with their solo careers and there was a fellow rising star that complimented the diva. Apparently, the latter had a crush on the guy, and Ahri could still remember how she promised Evelynn not to tell anyone.

"You are _not_ helping."

"Alright, how about we start somewhere simple?" Ahri cleared her throat, asking, "Have you ever tried calling or texting Akali recently?"

From the other line, Evelynn shook her head once to herself. "No."

"What? Seriously?"

"She and I haven't spoken to one another for a few months now."

"Why?" Ahri wanted to know. If Evelynn really does feel something for Akali, then how did she even resist contacting the rapper for the past couple of months?

"I've been trying my best to refrain from encouraging these feelings of mine in growing, Foxy. I'm sorry if you haven't noticed."

"Your sarcasm is definitely appreciated." Ahri deadpanned, rolling her eyes at how much Evelynn was in denial. "Have you at least considered confessing to her eventually?"

"Honestly...?" Evelynn, who was seated on a plush armchair in one of the studio's special break areas, hid her face behind her free hand, speaking in a soft murmur. "...No, I never considered, nor planned, in having Akali know about these complicated feelings of mine."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?" Ahri then made a face, making sure Evelynn could picture it through her tone. "You can't just say because and expect me to be satisfied with it."

For what felt like the umpteenth time, Evelynn sighed. "I don't want to ruin what we have now already, alright? Everything's fine already as it is."

"Is it really?"

"It is."

"Evelynn, you can't keep these feelings bottled up forever. In fact, they'll probably grow stronger than it already is the more you keep Akali around you."

"What, so you're saying I should avoid her?"

"Nooo," Ahri dragged out before following with, "what I'm saying is that you should just tell her how you feel."

"We're not even sure if she's interested in women!" Evelynn hissed out, immediately shooting a glare at a staff brave enough to look her way at the moment.

"Evelynn, she literally said you're _'wife material'_ a couple of times during an interview."

"It was literally _one_ interview."

"And it's still the most popular interview that involves you two." Ahri pointed out, sounding proud with what she was emphasizing.

"That doesn't mean...-"

"Evelynn." Ahri sharply cut off. "She _literally_ said in another interview that the first person she thinks of when it comes to eloping is you. Isn't that literally a sign as huge as a billboard? Or is that what you want? Akali putting the words, _'I love you so much, Evelynn. Marry me.'_ on a billboard somewhere beside a highway maybe?"

When Evelynn fell silent again, Ahri released an audible sigh of exasperation, one mainly caused by her friend's stubbornness in believing Akali might really be attracted to her as well.

"Listen, Eve. If you're worried about hurting her or not working out, don't think about those things, okay? Kai'Sa and I have been with you and Akali for a long time and we can honestly say that you two genuinely care for one another. Honestly, Eve, you have _nothing_ to be afraid of."

"..."

"Are you... Are you afraid of getting rejected by her?"

"..."

"Eve?"

"..."

"Evelynn?"

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

Ahri slowly pulled her phone away from her ear, a mix of surprise and amusement in her eyes as she looked at the screen of her phone. She couldn't believe Evelynn _actually_ hung up on her just to avoid such a crucial question.

Then again, she knew Evelynn was never a fan of being all personal and emotional.

Tittering to herself, Ahri decided to type up a text of encouragement for the seemingly anxious diva.

 **Ahri** : It's much better to know the answer than ask yourself the "What if" question over and over again. And remember, opposites attract~ ;)

"You can do this, Eve."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Okay, wait, can you backtrack a bit? You literally lost me the second you started talking." Kai'Sa said to the caller as she packed her things up and prepared to leave her dance studio for today.

"Didn't you watch the show!?" Came Akali's exasperated question, the sound of her pacing around her apartment barely audible through the phone. The day has already passed and night has already rolled in, yet Akali was still not feeling even an ounce of calmness.

"I did, but it was on mute since class was in session, so all I saw was some girl and her dog doing whatever they were doing. Although... I _might_ have a clue on what it might be all about, especially since I saw how Evelynn looked after the whole thing." Kai'Sa then tapped her chin in momentary contemplation. "I know Evelynn's makeover has been around for a while, but I can't help but mention how she looked gorgeous in that outfit of hers."

"Bokkieeee!"

"Okay, okay, stop whining. Give me a little summary of what happened, and _please_ make it understandable this time."

"Okay, uhh... I don't really know how to summarize it, so I'll just give you the bottomline." Akali said and before Kai'Sa could even agree or protest, she continued with her intention. "I think Evelynn likes me."

"Of course she likes you. No surprise about that."

"No! Not like the _friendly_ like, but more on the _'coupley'_ like."

"Oh. Oh! Ohh, okay, I see what you mean." Instead of being shocked at the news, Kai'Sa could only smile widely to herself as she shook her head and said, "That's actually not surprising, either."

"...What?"

Kai'Sa shrugged to herself. "I've pretty much figured it out with Ahri months ago. You and Eve always had this magnetic attraction between you two, so I'm more surprised by the fact that you two are only having some significant progress _now_."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"It means you and Evelynn are a bunch of wussies and don't have the guts to just tell each other you want to date."

Akali scoffed rather dramatically at that. "Eve dating me? Pfft! That's a _long-shot_."

"But if she asked you out on a date, would you say yes?"

"..." On the other line, Akali's face reddened, the scowl taking over her face looking more like a cute pout rather than a frightening expression.

"I rest my case."

"Bokkie, you have to help me." Akali murmured, sounding like a child asking their parents if they could buy them a treat or something.

Kai'Sa sighed softly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Any advice you could give me? Something that could help the situation? Should I just wait and let it blow over?"

"Oh no, no, no, that's definitely not the way." Kai'Sa disagreed in an instant. "Unless you want to indirectly tell Evelynn you're uncomfortable and want _nothing_ to do with a romantic relationship with her, then sure, that might just be the perfect way to handle this."

Akali groaned. "I'm panicking here, Bokkie. I'm used to guys _and_ gals confessing to _me_. Not the other way around."

"You've always been straightforward with Evelynn ever since from the beginning, so what's stopping you from doing the same thing now?"

"Because now I'm...! I'm...!" Akali hunched her shoulders as she sat down on her sofa and huddled up with a throw pillow in her arms. "I'm shy."

"Pfft-hahahaha!"

"Don't laugh! Dammit, Bokkie!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kai'Sa apologized in a wheeze-like manner, a grin on her face as she calmed her laughter. "I didn't mean to laugh, okay? I just didn't expect that I'd even hear, let alone see, you being shy. Especially with someone you've been flirting with for the past year or so."

"I told you, it feels different now."

"Akali, listen. There's really no perfect approach here, because this is you and Evelynn we're talking about."

"No advice, then?"

"The only advice I could give is just be yourself. After all, if Evelynn really does like you back, then that's because you are who you are. No need to change anything."

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Akali snapped her gaze to the door, blinking to herself for a second before getting up. "Hold that thought, Kai."

"Okay."

Getting up from the couch and abandoning the throw pillow she was hugging, Akali made her way to the door and pulled it open without even checking the peephole. She figured it was probably just a package, or a pizza delivery guy that got the wrong address again.

"Yo?"

Azure blue met amber gold.

**_SLAM!_ **

"What the heck was that about!?" Came Kai'Sa's surprised reaction from the sudden shutting of the front door.

"Kai'Sa, she's here!"

"Who's there?"

"Evelynn! Evelynn's literally standing right outside my doorstep!"

"..." Kai'Sa was quiet for a moment before she said, "Then why did you slam the door on her?"

Akali's eyes widened in realization. She cursed herself over and over again in her head before saying, "I gotta go. Talk to you later if I survive this without dying from embarrassment."

Ending the call without even waiting for a response from the dancer, Akali took a deep breath and inched back to the door. She peeked through the peephole, something she should've done initially, and found Evelynn still standing outside, glancing right and left before she seemed to have sighed to herself and raised a hand to knock again.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Heart pounding like a crazed drum, Akali forced herself to look composed before she reached forward and grasped the door handle, reopening the door once more.

"Hey." Her greeting was as awkward as her, and so was the small, polite smile Evelynn offered back in return.

"Hi."

"Uhh... Want to come in?"

Instead of answering verbally, Evelynn merely hummed and nodded, prompting Akali to step away and pull the door open completely for the diva. The latter walked in, nodding once more to Akali before proceeding towards the living room, where Akali soon followed.

Everything was just an awkward mess between them. Though Evelynn handled the situation smoothly and maintained a casual façade, Akali was more visibly rigid with her posture and movements. Even when they both sat down on the same sofa, they both seemed to have more than a little difficulty in handling the atmosphere around them.

Surprisingly enough, it was Akali that broke the silence first.

"I like what you did with your hair." Akali complimented, flimsily gesturing at Evelynn's lavender tresses.

"I like what you did with yours."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Silence once again.

The two of them also refused to meet each other's gaze, which caused them both to just have their gaze either wander around on the floor or the apartment itself. It was getting ridiculous and eventually, Evelynn gathered the courage to just address the tension between the two of them.

"Akali, darling, I'm not exactly sure if you watched the show, or...-"

"I watched the show." Akali immediately answered, nodding her head. "You look great by the way. Those clothes really suit you."

"Well, ahem. Thank you. And, as much as I am fond of discussing fashion, I'm not here for that." Evelynn then directed her gaze to Akali, instantly catching her blue eyes. "I'm assuming you watched the segment about the mind-reading girl and her dog?"

Akali slowly nodded, choosing not to tell Evelynn that she was actually there at the venue.

"About what you saw and what she said, please, don't feel that you're being pressured into anything. I honestly didn't expect that they could _actually_ read minds."

"No, no, I'm not pressured. Trust me."

A delicate smile shaped Evelynn's lips. "Clearly, you are."

"I'm pressured by something else, trust me."

"And what's that?"

Akali was fiddling with her phone, rolling the gadget around her grasp as she ultimately contemplated on what she was going to say. There wasn't much to tell and the only thing worth saying to Evelynn was one that involved her confessing what she felt.

It's been months, so all those times wasted were beginning to catch up to her, which served as the last push she needed to pull the figurative trigger.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Evelynn's eyebrows raised at that, not at all expecting Akali would be _this_ forward in this particular conversation. What was making this more awkwardly adorable for the two of them was that Akali couldn't even meet Evelynn's gaze, and whenever her eyes did wander to her, it would be Evelynn who would avert her own.

It was hilariously cute.

"A date?"

"Mm-hm."

"As in... a romantic one?"

"Yeah." Akali said with a small and slow nod, eventually sighing when she got full of the tense atmosphere between them both. With a sigh, she finally said, "I... I want to hug you whenever I want, talk to you about stuff and go out on romantic dates here and there..."

Akali's attempt at confessing inspired a smile from Evelynn, who delicately tittered as she shook her head before she gave her own version of her confession.

"Akali, I can honestly say the same."

"Really?" Akali quickly asked back with wide eyes.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, especially after the mind-reading incident." Evelynn chuckled at the recent memory of the aforementioned happening. "From the very beginning, you've always drawn me to you. I couldn't exactly narrow it down at first. Even tried convincing myself you and I wouldn't work out not only because of our own opinions and perspectives, but also because you're not a man."

Evelynn then gave an airy laugh, mostly because of the last statement.

"But then I realized... I was just making up excuses. It doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman. For me, what matters is that the feelings are mutual and that you would accept me as much as I accept you." Evelynn finally reached out, taking one of Akali's hands and causing both of their hearts to flutter. "I like you, Akali. More than a bandmate should. And, I would very much want to go out on that date you're offering."

Akali felt like her heart was doing backflips inside her chest. "And more?"

"And more." Evelynn nodded, her smile influencing Akali's, which left its bashful look and morphed into an earnest curve on her lips.

"I never thought you'd say yes in the first place, let alone commit yourself to, well, me."

Evelynn stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about the possible times they'd be ambushed by the paparazzi or be guests to yet another interview or show. The smile on her lips widened as she lifted Akali's hand and placed a kiss on top of her knuckles.

"Being referred to as your girlfriend would honestly be incredible."

Akali's eyes widened, azure orbs gleaming brightly with eagerness. This was literally her dream coming true right before her and it was just amazing for both of them.

"I know I literally just asked you out on a date, but can I...-"

Before Akali could finish, Evelynn moved forward and captured her lips, causing Akali to fall back with the siren right on top of her, lips pressed against one another before parting and deepening.

The taste of the diva's lips was indescribable, and Evelynn could say the same when it came to Akali's.

Gasping, the two of them broke the kiss, remaining in their current position, which neither of them seemed to mind. While Evelynn had her hands planted on top of Akali's shoulders, the rapper moved hers from Evelynn's hips up to her face, cupping it delicately in her palms.

"That was..."

Evelynn let out a throaty chuckle, the sound being one of the most attractive things Akali has ever heard. "I can't believe I didn't do that sooner."

"Yeah, that was definitely a fault on your part." Akali jested, earning her a light punch on the shoulder.

"Oh hush."

Akali caressed Evelynn's cheeks, smiling at the feeling of soft skin underneath her fingertips. Her eyes continued to wander around the woman's face, taking in every little detail and taking a mental picture for herself.

"What're you looking at, hmm?"

"The most beautiful woman in the world."

"Flatterer."

"You know it."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> These stories were commissioned by NitroP1atinum from Wattpad~ ^u^
> 
> If any of you are interested in commissioning me for a story or two, please feel free to hit me up in either Wattpad or Twitter! ^^


End file.
